


The Damaged Boy

by Leslielili28



Category: Pinocchio - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark Magic, Death, Drama, F/M, Loneliness, Other, Sad, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslielili28/pseuds/Leslielili28
Summary: Inspired by " Pinocchio " in a dark world.Can a damaged puppet live in this cruel world alone ?





	1. One week,four days

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a dark alternative universe from Disney so please.....Be gentle.

 

Damaged Boy

Chapter 1

London,England

Poor old man.Lay on his bed,under the sheets,tired,fearing cold.He was in this state since some days and nights.He should be dead,get a cold at his age,how much it’s unhealty.He heard clock’s noise.Or rather,he perceived some sounds.Everything it’s confused around him.He can see wooded walls and floor,but can’t see clearly in front of him.Light even blind him.He close then his eyes,trying to forget his pain and his sadness.  
“ I didn’t even finish you.Forgive me my boy.” He said with a weak and trembling voice.And that’s silence.Poor old man,named Edward,let himself be drown by memories,when he was still heatly.When everything was better.For him.

_Flash Back_  
_Edward look with admiration the drawing he made in one week.All days,all nights,tireless.His puppet is just perfect.His futur biggest achievement.Since forever, since he was little,he wanted it,he had in his mind this image of his puppet.And one day he would give it life.He will make it real.Not just a image or a drawing.But yes,he felt some regrets.Edward become old,he performs what he wanted after so many years,that he renounced other life plans.He was aware about this.He was often alone..But now he see his perfect puppet on paper.He won’t be alone anymore soon.His life began creating it in his mind.Now he will pass all his last years,with it…Him.He stare then his empty cup of tea.He  ate since this week only bread with hot tea.He was so determined to working,to never give up that he lost his appetite.Is it so bad ? He doesn’t feel any effect from it.Or just minor pain in his belly,and yet this is surely from his excitement.Edward was always strong,he never get sick.And he won’t get sick now.He will be happy with him,his puppet,his boy…His…A name.He need a name.Edward frown and scrapse his chin,trying to find it :_  
_“ What name can i give him ? ” He looks to the pictures of his cat and fish,both dead.His poor cat,Milk was crushed by a chars.A horrible accident.And poor Shell died in her tank,she just stopped to swimming,and fall down,desperate looking.Since their tragic death,Edward felt more alone then ever.But he keep to talk to them,like they were still here,with him.They are._  
_“ Can you give me a idea ? ”… “ Hmmm…. i’ll find out when he will be on my table, all smiling. ” Edward try to handle the joy he felt in his heart.He didn’t feel this sensation since so long time. “ His name will be perfect, Are you agree ? ”  He claps his hands and said happy :_  
_“ It’s time for tea then i’m gonna get to work.I look forward to have my boy with me.I know he is also.”_  
_Edward go to the kitchen,preparing some tea with his usual bread,humming pleasantly.He starts all clocks on the walls and danse avowed himself into a kind of madness seeing himself with his boy,dancing with him to the point of frenzy._

_Days and nights pass, Edward can’t stop to work, he stay like a prisoner in his own house,eating his usual food.He made piece by piece placing first wood shoes and wood legs accuratly,then all the body.From the moment when he take care of the head,he speak to him :_  
_“ I can already see you,with your beautiful smile.And your eyes will be blue.Like mine._  
_Third day is coming.This is evening,Edward feel kinda tired..Exhausted.None reason to him.His vision become blurred,his hands shakes at the time his wonder was almost finished.Sometime missing yet..His hand..No.. more than that.His lower arm..And his eye.He smile but he has not this gaze,and still,he is beautiful.Sigh like tired,Edward adjust his glasses trying to see better but this is useless. He take them off rubbing his eyes and speak gently to his boy,patting his wooded head :_  
_” I’m gonna to the bed..Just….For a moment." Poor Edward.He stand up slowly and walk hardly to his bed. “ I promise you..I’ll be better.“He set down and stay just to stare at his puppet ” You need me..Like i need you.“ He lay down and close his eyes.Just a moment._  
_That’s the silence.The little puppet stay all smiling with two different color eyes : Blue and pearl white.All his wooded body is dark and a little damaged.He wear white pullover and dark green pants.His hat is black with a dark red feather.This little création reflect none expression._

_End Flash back_

Edward breathe more and more slowly,cold sweat run down on his forehead,He look for the last time the picture of his Milk and Shell,all smiling and happy.And then all his gaze is for his son,he look at him with love and mostly regrets.He smile weakly :  
” Don’t be mad at me..“ He is going to say something else but his eyes keep to be close how much he is tired.Suddenly.Now he just murmurs to no one.Or maybe his star.His good star.  
” I don’t know if..There is a light..In the sky.I hope you can hear my wish.My only wish .The only thing that can make me happy,is to see my boy being someone,that he feel like a real boy..I wish to see him live…Talk…Walk..Danse.I couldn’t keep the promise to finish him and God it self know this.And i’m so sorry.“

_**” Live…What does it mean live for a damaged puppet….“** _

 


	2. Little Puppet,Little Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None summary here.Just read and discovers :)

Few hours later,complete darkness coming in the house.Edward is on his bed,sleeping.Suddenly,thunder rage  and night lighting lit all the skies.That illuminate the puppet making it more scary than ever with the blank face.By some magic,A candle light up near the puppet and a white light dazzle all the house.Edward doesn’t notice anything like totally asleep.The white light come to the puppet and become a woman wearing glowing blue dress.  
But only the dress is a wonder.Her face is half- wrinkled and like burned,some hair are grey,all her arms and hands are scarred.She slowly come closer to the puppet and murmurs very sweetly :  
“ Look at you poor little boy.Do you think life will be beautiful for something like you ? Well this is what your creator would wish."She touch his wooded face and the white ice’s pupill turn around quickly,some mechanic noise is heard.His wooded colored black head change into dark ebony hair.Pale fake skin wrap all his body.He look like now like a ghost ..a zombie or a damaged boy.But he stay a puppet.He doesn’t have heart or anything inside.He blink and take a deep breath like he was really alive,and feel horrible pain in his chest.He let himself fall down on the table trembling.This is too painful.  
” Being alive is a true suffering.You already get it.Poor little puppet.You can talk.Say something. “  
He try to stand slowly and watch horrified all his body.He breathe hardly and try to talk :  
” Where am i ? “ He then see the woman’s scary face smiling sweetly to him and press himself clumsily against the walls,terrified by her appareance.  
” Fear..This is your first feeling,this is normal little puppet.“ Her voice remains gentle but her glare is cold and she smile sadistically.” This is where you are created.Do i scare you ? “ He nobbed slowly,looking at her with horror.She laugh slightly :  "But look at around you little puppet.”  
He watch,upset all this place,with these clocks on the walls making loud noise,like the time was ready to stop.He knows these objects,what they are used .He undertsand the meaning of existence,what the world around him means,like he always existed.But he doesn’t have any memories.Who he is..This is really a illusion ? He put his right hand on his chest.Nothing.Not a heart-beat.Then he touch what it’s called now a stump.  
“ **I’m a monster** !..” He see himself in front of a mirror and put his only hand on his cheek. He raise his head and look at this woman,toughtly :  
“ Who are you..You did this to me ! ” She try to calm him down,caressing his chin :  
“ Shhh no that’s not true..I’m the one who gave you life.You are like you are.This is not my fault.He called me..Him,your creator.He’ve never finished you.”  
“ My creator..” He stay confused,and she guide him to the bed,taking his hand.For a moment,he stand back from her,scared.She smile to him :  
“ You have to see him,come with me.He need it.”  
The little puppet,looking like a little boy now,see this old man on a bed.For the first time,he see a real human being.The old man seems sick.  
“ His name is Edward.” The little puppet just stare at this poor old man,upset,listening the sweet voice near to him.From the one who did give him life.But this old man “ made ” him as he is now.Should he hate him for that now ? The woman hear his thought :  
“ Don’t blame him little puppet.Hatred is a feeling we should show to the ones who make us suffer.With pure evil intention.What he wanted,is that you can be perfect,he could'nt accomplish his wish.He was so tired.He wanted you since so long time.All his life.”  
Now,what the little puppet feel is pure distress.So many horrible sensation..He was just brought to life since some few minutes.Raising his head,he look at the woman…No she is not a woman.As well he is not a boy.She is a creature,disfigured,talking like a angel.Why ?  
“ You and me,we are strongly alike.I heard his call about you.He was unaware toward who he’s talking.He just wanted a miracle,that you come to life.I was the one who heard him because i could understand what you can feel.”  
Maybe she is like a angel,and during her life,she was wounded..Maybe this is why she feel this connection with him ? But he feel estranged from everything.  
“ How can we be the same.You surely was not a puppet before what you are now..A light.” She smile amused and just answer :  
 " No.Indeed.“ He close then his eyes,shaking.” But look at us now.“ She is beyond humans,she has powers,He is just a thing..Wooded thing,not even completed,wearing now a mask.A form of a boy.He is just a creation.Nothing else.  
” You said his name is Edward.And me..I don’t have name,you just keep to call me “ little puppet.” He didn’t finish me to the point he didn’t even give me a name.“ His tone is full of bitterness.  
” Would you like one ? “ He doesn’t say anything.How could he be named ? He doesn’t inspire anything.He heard then a sigh,a whimper,he open his amazing eyes and see his creator,Edward waking up.From the second Edward see him,the sick old man smile moved,ready to cry.But the little puppet can’t feel yet this strong émotion.Edward take weakly his only hand and caress it.He whisper with tender voice :  
” My boy…You are here..Really here..I was heard..Everything will be alright now.I’m gonna be better soon.I just need some rest…But we’ll be happy..“ He held tightly his hand,he seems to be rambling because of fever.Hideous hand touch is hot forehead :  
” He can be better you know.But..It depend on you.Do you want to live ?“  
The little puppet reply with anger..A anger he can’t control :  
” Live ??… _I can’t live_ ! i don’t know how to live ! How can he depend on me ??! I don’t know him ! i don’t know _anything_ !“  
” Yes you do..You know about life,as everyone,now you must learn to use it,to accept it,and you can be happy.“ With her smile,she always show like hint of sadisme,with her cold glare.Is she sincère in her words ?  
” What can i do ? “ He seems so lost now.His eyes begs with despair.He doesn’t have choice.  
” What you do you think ? What can you prove ? “ He think about it for a long time,staring at Edward who went back to sleep.He then watch outside.He feel axiety, but also he want to..Know.Learn.Discover.  
” I have to go..I..I don’t need food..Or water..I don’t need to sleep..I will never get sick.I can..“  
” Leave for adventure ? “ Yes..That’s it.Then what ? ” And you must come back.If you do,he will live,he will make it,he will wait for you.For your return,you will feel more confident little..Boy.“  
” I’ll be back..I’ll be back..Yes.I can do it..I can. “ Curiosity,desire.This is what he feel now,seeing the outside world.Even if he is onearmed and one of his eyes is white like a wolf,He can do this.He will fight.  
” I’ll watch over him while your absence.Don’t forget to be back.Here,this is your place.Your home.“  
” Do you think..Please tell me the truth.Do you think i can be happy ? If. ** _. When_** i’ll return here,do you think i will be better ? “ She stay silent about his moment of doubt.She just answer :  
” Try.“ She stroke his cheek,insisting him to really leave.The little boy slowly step back to the door,watching  Edward ,all the house one last time.And her.She just smile to him,without moving.  
Finally he go out from the house with a sure and rapid step,without looking behind him.He goes to into dark and cold night not knowing yet where to go,who’s to talk,but he will find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you read my new story.This is very important to me to write,create something new.Now posting a new chapter will take more time than " Saving Ramsay " I have write first in french than translate in english.This is very hard but i love it so much.And again sorry about my english i know it's not perfect.I really hope you will love it :) if you have some questions ( maybe not..) i'll try to answer .


	3. Dark Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little puppet met a special someone in the dark night...

He walk slowly in dark alley of London,where the moon his only friend here,is at his side.He look all around him,seeing just stone house, wood house like his.He can see light from the inside.With his right hand , he strongtly tight his left arm,trying to hade what is missing.He see people walking like him,like lost soul,wandering like ghosts,lonely persons,deprived,women,mens.These women are skinny,dull hair,pale face.Mens are old,with a look of sadness,tired like his creator.So this is the world ? Everybody is unhappy and sick ? Or the days are differents,more colourful.Night belong only to the ones who doesn't want to live,not even smile.Maybe this is the way he see things.His vision.  
Some people doesn't look at him,they just walk like him,with stow step,staring at the emptiness,but some other people lay their eyes on him,like confused.They even ask themself whispering :  
" What is this ? " " It this a boy ? " " Strange boy "  
He try to not pay attention,or worse to not scream with rage and hit them harder.He know people are filled with curiosity rather misplaced,they judge easily,they mistreat the differents ones.Without knowing anything about them.What can he do against them anyway..Kicking them ? Pulling their hair with his only hand ?...Lame.Beside,Some men doesn't have hair.He can't do anything.This is so pathetic,he laugh bitterly.  
He keep to walk, lowering his head, seeing only mist in front of him.When this night will be over ? Or maybe the day will never come..He will never see the sun.This powerful light of flame.  
He is overwhelmed by his thought, no paying attention where he's moving and finally push a man who's throw him down,yelling :  
" Watch where you put your step idiot !! " at first sight,he is terrified to be attacked,yelled and mostly he see this man,holding a bottle of alcohol.He is drunk.He is ready to destroy him,raising his arm.He react and avoid the kick.He raise quickly and can't control his anger anymore..His hatred toward the human race.This human race.He yell at him with all his strengh :  
" Go to hell !!! " and he run,fastly as much he can,far away from this drunkard who's reply :  
" I'll find you ! you monster !! and i'll explose your head ! "  
He just keep running,He doesn't want to stop _" i would have be quiet..I can't control anything..I'm a monster..That's true .."_  
He stop against a wall,ensuring not be stalked.He feel like danger all around him.And yet,no one is here.Everything is quiet.He raise his head,watching the moon and whisper :  
" Say something to me please...Why you never speak ..You just smile.This is stupid and useless.Something as such beautiful like you must do more..You have to help me.Please."  
His pearl white eye shine under moonlight.He try to be connected to it.In vain.He sat down waiting for a sign.He hear then a gravelly voice behind him :  
" Talking to the moon is not the solution little kid. " He turn around,seeing a seated woman surrended by covers, her hair are up in bun.She is skinny and lined." You should talk to humans,they can answer you "  
" Humans..A lot of them are aggressive." She laugh,rubbing slowly her hands :  
" Yes..Mostly in the night.It can be very dangerous." He doesn't trust her,with her way to look at him sardocinally.She looks like a witch.  
" Why do you talk to me..What do you want ? "  
" You are alone,so lost,i can see that.And i hate it so much,it's so cruel to see a child like this." He low his head,replying harshy :  
" I am not a child."  
" Well..This is more interesting." He couldn't help to detail her and see she's missing a leg.  
" How..."  
" My life was not a gift,and this is consequences.From disease,like gangrene,and i'm alone in the cold.World is a poison ,you noticed it.And you ?"  
He look at his arm and vaguely answer :  
" Since my birth." She smile touched.She find him fascinating,really mysterious,nothing to do his limb missing.He can feel her gaze.This human seems so weak and yet very wise,full of reasonning.  
" Sit down.I need some compagny."  
He should run,but instinctively,he come close to her,feeling her need to talk to someone.Even she doesn't know she talk to a puppet.But now he feel a connection with her.Her unhapiness,her loneliness..  
" Hey baby boy..Aren't you cold ? "  
" No.I don't mind it. "  
" You seems upset..Talk to me.Not to the moon."  
He try then to not look at the sky.He must look at her..Or his feets.But not the moon.  
" Yes..The world is scary.Everything is scary.I discovers the outside world,and i only saw sadness..And violence." He remember this mad drunk man.Even in this place it called my house,it was not happy.All ths world is like this ?..I mean..I could never met happy people,people loving life ? See the sun,more colors .."  
She just laughed of his naivety.He seems so new in this world.Poor him.  
" You are so sweet..You gave me warm in my heart..Thank you so much for that." His misery make her laugh in a good way ? How can he take it...  
" Look at me,you can meet everything in this world,maybe you'll find something or someone who will make you happy.Don't be despair like that.I didn't have this chance .I've miss it.Don't make the same mistake.I'm sorry i didn't tell you my name.I'm Mona and you ? "  
" I..." Lying is not a good thing.He feel like he can pay for that.He lie about his own identity but he can't tell the truth either.  
" You doesn't have a name ? God where are you come from...."  
_" I am a illusion...I am a illusion ..i am not real "_ " I'm sorry...I can't tell you." Mona watch him deeply and murmurs to him :  
" Give me your hand." He ask confused :  
" Why ? "  
" Don't be afraid,just let me this moment with you.Trust me."  
Trust..He doesn't know yet what it's really means.But know she won't harm him.He reach his only hand and she touch it very softly.She seems amazed :  
" This is so special..You are special..So fragile "  
" You are right.What are you looking for exactly ? " Does she have power too ? Her way to examine his hand is intriging.  
" My lord..Be really careful.You're gonna confront so much things.But i can't know how it will end.  
Right now he just want to stay here.He doesn't want confront anything.This is weakness he know that.  
" What do you mean ? Can you see what i'm gonna confront crearly ?  
He doesn't know if he can believe her,but he just want to know.  
" I can't see it..I'm sorry.But trust your gut feeling. " She see at last his eyes..One blue,the other so white.She touch his face " I've never see a boy like you.This is it.You are sent to be with me before..."  
_" No..No..I'm not a boy...I'm a toy..She's wrong.."_  
" You are exeptionnal..No matter what. " She lay her head slowly against the stone wall ,taking a deep breath.  
" Are you okay ? " She smile gently,she seems she's gonna cry :  
" A little tired " No..He already did heard that before. " Thank you precious boy..You stayed here with me..This is all i wanted,i wanted to know you.I'm so cold.."  
He trust his instinct and cover her with her blanket.He remember his créator on his bed,under his covers.But it was more thick.  
" Just..One last thing..Say my name.No one prononced it since so long time.."  
He say then her name,lookin at her deeply in her eyes :  
" You are not alone anymore now Mona. " She become more and more weak,her eyes are closed :  
" You should have a name..You deserve it.." He heard her last breath and he stay motionless.She doesn't move anymore.He try to understand what just happened :  
" Mona ?...You are..dead.Dead doesn't talk  right ?..I can't talk to you anymore.." And the first thing he does now is to watching the moon :  
" You..You did this because she answered me..But you never talk..So go away." He feel so alone again.Staying with her in the dark night.She is just a body now.But he can still see Mona.The so gentle Mona.He doesn't have cold.But loneliness can give this horrible sensation.What he doesn't know,is that he is stalked since some time.  
Two mens are stick to the shadows :  
" Did you see it ?...This boy has only one arm..What do you think ? "  
" I think.. ** _Poor him_**..He can't stay by himself."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i have not a lot of reviews but it’s okay i need to write this story :) this is mine.Without writing i let die myself.Thank you anyway if you read it and love it !
> 
> Again...Sorry about my english.I work on it.


	4. Two clowns and a puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mona is dead...He feel so alone again..Until these strange mens come to him for something good or bad ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my new chapter,i'm really happy to write it.And thank for you review here and also on tumblr,twitter...I want to make you happy with my writing you know that.Well i try ^^ and this is a true passion to write this one.Sadly for me i'm really sick( bad cold ) so writing and translate is really difficult i do the best i can.I hope i will be better soon to write the next chapters.Well enjoy :)

He hear some steps,just across from him,He straightens up abruptly,staying near Mona's body.What he's gonna do ? Leaving her here,on this sidewalk alone,letting what it remains from her,decompose over time ? Steps get close and he hear some groans and cries.Men crying.They are two.One of them is big,thin,black hair,wearing a black jacket and brown pants.The other one is more short,a little fat,but dressing in the same way.He move back suddenly,staring them bemused.Who are they ?

  
" Oh lord poor her...Poooor Mona...Do you realize Al ? The other man nobbed quickly,groaning more and more.He is find them so weird  
"Do...You know her ? " Knew her he should said he know that.But he can't.She is still here.  
" Oh yes of course..Everyone knew Mona,this so sweet lady.Right Al ? " This Al doesn't say anything,he just keep to cry.Like a big baby.  
" She didn't say anything about you.She said she felt alone,that she was alone..Both of you should have help her. " He doesn't know these men,but he feel so much anger that he try to control.  
" We have just enough for ourself..But god we really wanted to help her...Right Al ? "  
" Oh yes ! Terribly ! we are so sorry ! " Al's face become pink from crying.  
He doesn't move,standing before them,watching them,confused.  
" Me and Al we are so glad that a boy like you,so gentle,stayed with her.You are brave...Oh my name is Clive and him.."  
" Al..I know thank you. "  
" And you my boy ? "Always the first thing human do want to know.His so called-name.Why ? Because it's polite,natural to ask ? None human can't live without a name ? The truth is,he doesn't hide it anymore.Especially to these two clowns.He is not embarrassed :  
" I don't have name. " Clive put his hand on his mouth,shocked :  
" Really ? We can give you one if ...  
" No,no..I don't really need to have one.Others hu.. _People_ used to call me _" Boy_ "..." _Kid_ "..Things like that.Obviously." _Or puppet...._  
" This is soo sad poor boy.No name,and sorry about that also.." Clive designate his stump,while this Al look at it very discreetly like he was a guinea pig." Now i understand why you and Mona were friends..Accident ? "  
_Why all these questions,he really expect from me to answer so easily,his eyes are so wide waiting really my answer.For none reason,i do..I answer_ :  
" Malformation ".Clive keep to be really curious :  
" And your eyes they...."  
" I am..What i am. " He try to stay now calm and patient.They are just a little stupid not necessarily mean.No like this drunk.  
" This is so cruel ! No left hand,no name..Almost _**Blind**_ !" Yes...Really stupid.Clive take a tissue and blow his nose.In fact he wonder if he is really the most " malformed " of the three of them.This situation is more strange with Mona..Still dead with them.What is missing now is a post-mortem photo.He feel so bad now with this mordid thought.  
" It's soo cold here...I mean i talk about this cold night not the cold body.." He feel like pain in his fake chest :  
" Respect her please." Clive raise his hands alerted :  
" I do.I swear it brave boy.Tell me..You can't stay here in the cold alone now that..I mean don't be...Alone."  
That's sure,they don't know what he is really.What he's gonna to do with these mens..He was good with..Her.Mona.  
" We can't leave her here " She is dead,she doesn't need anything.Not anymore.But this is just disdain to leave the one who was so kind with him.Clive take a deep inspiration and exhale :  
" Indeed.We can't but we will,because i remember,she told to us one time _**" This place is her home and she wanted to die here because it's was peaceful after..Her so awful life. "**_  
He look at her,totally sad and pained.She is the first person toward he feel compassion.He learned to feel it.Clive claim in a dramatic way :  
" Poor boy we're gonna take care for you,you can't stay alone in the cold,go with us to our favorite coffee shop !  
He can't say the fact to stay with these idiots make him really glad.But he remember , he must discover.learning.  
" Well..I don't drink."  
" You'll have hot chocolate ! Clive smile cheerfully with his big eyes. " Are you agree... _Al_ ? "  
" Oh yes ! The kid stay with us and....We stay with him and....I'm hungry."  
" Well let's go ! " Clive salute Mona :  
" Rest in peace dear Mona. " Al do the same thing,without any word,fastly and go join Clive.Him...He stay with her..Just for some few seconds.He won't ever see her again.Ever...Ever.Ever is a horrible word.  
He raise his head and look at the moon.He don't know why he say that.But he does :  
" I hope she is with you.Take care for her.And listen to her "

 

Clive and Al take him to " The black Aquarium " where the decoration is amazing.So much light on the walls like dark blue,purple,even some pink.People seems also really nice when he see their smile and hear their laugh.Now he wish stay here.Also some jazz music are played.This is the first time he hear this sound.This is particular.A sound expressing emotions,like it's alive.Cocking his head,he watch his hot chocolate's mug,Clive drink his coffe,while Al eat a really big ice cream.He heard a lighter noise and see Clive smoking :  
" I have two reasons why i love this place,we can smoke and..There is so beautiful women."  
" This is not good for you...The smoke.."  
" When i'll die my boy,i'll still have a cigarette in my mouth..Here ! Look at this pig and his sweets ! He put his life in danger,he will surely die from obesity but still..He loves eating.This life is the only one we have.Enjoy it.C'mon drink your hot chocolate.Savor."  
_Savor...How can i...I can't drink..And yet,this man still wait i do drink it.Something can happen to me if i drink this thing.But it's smell so good._  
He take then the risk,touching the mug with his only hand,very slowly.It's very hot but he staring at this beverage like hypnotized.He close his eyes,pouring the liquid in his mouth.This is so soft,hot,so delicious,he feel like floating on clouds.He can drink.He doesn't need it but he can.He drink then really fastly.  
" Easy boy,don't burn your tong.Enjoy it,don't do the same thing like this idiot next to me..Because you are a idiot..Right Al ? " Al answear,full mouth :  
" Oh yes ! I'm a idiot but i'm so happy right now ! "  
He put his mug in the table,with some milk in the corner of his mouth,and wipe his face.Delicately.Like a wise boy.  
" It's was so good..Food and hot chocolate are good things right ? in this world."  
" Of course ! And not only that ! And c'mon...Are you happy with us ? " He nod slowly.In fact he is not completly happy to be with them.Clive can be very strange,and Al...Is a idiot.None conversation with him is possible.But he doesn't want to be alone..Not after Mona.Beside this place is so comforting.  
" I have a idea ! we could go visit...." Clive look at Al with a little smile " Adelma ! " Al stop to eat ,expressing his joy :  
" Adelma !! Really ?? " Clive reply,clenched teeths :  
" Yes it was planned don't you remember ? But we have a little surprise for her now. She will be so pleased. What do you think ? "  
" I think..She will ! " He didn't say anything . He doesn't know what to thinking clearly.He is invited at unknow woman's place..By them.Should he accept it ?  
" Who is Adelma ? Is she nice like Mona ? _" Mona.....Mona...Just Mona in his mind."_  
" Adelma is like a mother to me and Al.She is really devoted my boy.And you need a mother."  
" A mother ?...I don't know how it feel to have one.." He whisper these words looking lost.  
" Such sad life..But it will change now.No street anymore,no cold and dark night anymore.You'll see,Adelma will take care of you,like she did for us.And you wouldn't think we'll leave you alone.Are you ready ? "  
He doesn't have choice anymore.He feel like disiorented,he is new in this world and everything change so fastly.He's gonna to see a mother.He did not think spend his first night like that.Meet already so many people.So he can be more confident with himself.Life is full of surprise..Right ?


	5. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our precious puppet is invited for the night at Adelma and..Someone else.

_“ Adelma is very nice ” “ She’s gonna take care of you ”_ he heard these words during all the road ,with Clive holding him by the shoulders.A part of himself want to run again,but the other can’t do it.He feel like an influence from Clive that he can’t really escape.He feel so weak,so little..Like a real boy.  
Clive just keep to talk about Adelma,how Al and him have met her,when she leave Italia to England.They really become fastly like a family.  
_“ Family ?_   This is not just about blood ties right..Family can be created in others way..This is what wanted..”  
He realize then they coming at Adelma’s house.A big house with  garden.He heard songs of crikets.Crikets seems really love singing.Like they whistled.Clive ring at the door and a plump woman open it quickly.She has black long hair,wearing small glasses and beige dress with a grey shawl.Clive and Al shout together with big smile :  
“ Adelma ! ”  
“ Oh my babies ! Come in,come in ! ”  She embrace them very strongly.From this moment,he feel like a stranger,.Seeing people hug each others is so weird for him.Clive come to him and take him slowly by his right arm.  
“ We have a guest Adelma ! he was alone,outside,no name no family and..like you can see,he is disabled.You can guess we couldn’t leave him like that..Do you accept him with us ? ” She look at the poor boy,horrified by his state :  
“ Poor baby boy ! of course ..Poor little lamb ! ” Yes she seems really nice but he was surprised when she pull him strongtly against her.For a moment he tought he’s gonna break off how much she squeezed.  
Did he find the happiness here with these people..Or should he run and return to…  
“ I made you some food ! there is enough for all fo you ! Adelma show then a big table filled with plates,silver cutlery,wine glass,napkins and candles.Everything seems warm here.Restful.And still,a part of him feel like uncomfortable.  
” I can’t..I’m sorry..I feel like..“ He can’t really describe it properly to them.Adelma take fright and try to rassure him :  
” You are welcome here,a precious boy like you..“ Clive smile proudly while Al was already sat down at the table.  
Clive murmurs to him,rubbing his shoulders :  
” Adelma is very emotional.Don’t reject her help,she would cry.“ He turn around brutally answering :  
” I don’t have this intention.I really don’t want to be rude.It’s so new to me..Thank you Adelma.“ Indeed she is very emotional and cry :  
” What the earth do you say ! Come my little boy ! Make yourself at home ! “  
He sat down and watch all these meal on the table.Such beautiful thing he yet never seen.From this moment,he forget everything.Only one thing matters now : This feast. It seems so delicious and now he know he can eat.As everyone else.He want time to stop and keep staring all these candles.Even Clive and Al’s presence don’t disturb him anymore.Adelma smile to him,serving his plate.She encourage him to eat anything he want.Al already eat all his plate when Clive slap his shoulder making him spit out the food :  
” C'mon Al! We have our precious guest here and we must wait for Oddo.“  
_” Oddo ?_ “ A another person ? Maybe a children..He would like met a boy,having a friend.This is what is missing righ now.He ask with a little voice :  
” Who is Oddo ? “  
” He is my Husband.“ Husband ?…. _Oh so..Not a children.”_ He’s gonna be home soon.He work so hard my Oddo.I’m sure he will be pleased to meet you.He is a passionate ! “  
” Passionate ? “ The front open door open and he heard a strong voice from a man :  
” Mama Mia ! It’s smell roast here ! “ Adelma run and kiss her husband,he see this Oddo with a stout build, black hair and balding.And mostly a big mouth.Strange human.Adelma welcomes him telling him to sit down.  
” Clive and Al well what a surprise to see both of you ! you can’t resist to my wife’s food ! “ This big man didn’t see him yet.He just focus on his plate,eating like a pig.For his part,he can’t touch anything,feeling more and more embarassed.  
” Please Oddo ! Don’t you see this angel next to you ? “ That’s it,he see him at last,and frowns,staring at him from his feets to his head.  
” What do i see..Miracle…Eat boy ! “ He doesn’t seems interest to know anything about him,keeping to eat.Adelma sit at the table and wish good appetite.  
And that’s silence.They savor their meal meekly.Except himself.He just look at him.Adelma try to encourage him to eat.He then take the fork,slowly and take small bites.Potatos are kinda good.Clive just drink some red wine,having fun with Al,as he was his dog.  
Oddo peek at him discreetly,mostly his left arm.But he feel be observed.” Stop it please…“  
” I’ve never see a boy like you.Never.Find childrens like you is really unusual. “ _” Find ? “_ ” Don’t be scared.This is a chance for you to be here with us.I can assure you. “  
He doesn’t say anything,playing slowly with his fork.What can he say to this impressive man..He seems kinda stern.Adelma gets up and try to rassure him :  
” Everything is fine ..I’m gonna give you some tea and then you go to sleep.I’ll prepare a room for you. “  
He raise his head to her,his amazing eyes shine to the candle light :  
” A room ? I don’t know what to say..“ For a moment he want to rest,and not be alone in the dark cold night again that’s true.Just for one night ” But in the morning ,i’ll go if you don’t mind.I want to see the sun.“  
Worried she nobbed before make the tea.Oddo follow her and mumble to her ear :  
” He doens’t talk a lot but he is intriging..He never saw the sun ? “  
” Oddo please….It’s okay ..He _need_ some tea.“  
Some minutes later she come back with a little smile and cuppa tea.  
” Drink precious.I’m gonna prepare your bed. “  
He stay for a little while alone seeing Clive and Al outside talking and laughing like clowns and Oddo hum in the kitchen.He drink slowly this hot concoction,really different with hot chocolate.It’s smell rose.He knew it can relax and help to sleep even if he doesnt’t really need it.Now that he think about it,he can eat,he can drink..Can he really sleep and dreams ? He heard Adelma coming back :  
” You can see your room. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my sweet people i’m happy to still write my new story i won’t give in up,i take really my time and i want to make the best i can do.If you read it i hope you’ll really like it :) as usual ^^


	6. The Land of Deams for a puppet.

  
Adelma open slowly the door,showing him this place.This room well-decorated,with a big bed,a big window wich he can see the moon.There is furniture,this room is really welcoming like all the house.  
" Do you like it ? " Adelma ask to him,putting her hands on his shoulder.He nobbed slowly staring at the bed.He will need to sleep.He wonder in fact how is it feel.He can't escape himself to ask :  
" Sleep..This is like Die but this is not permanent is it right ? "  
" My god what do you say poor lamb ! Don't think such things ! "  
" I don't want it happen to me. " He staring her sternly,make her understand this is important for him to know. " The effect to not feel anymore,anything.I don't like this. "  
She take him abrutly in her arms and put him on the bed :  
" You have to sleep,like any childrens in this world.Don't say such nonsense.Beside,die and sleep is not the same thing.Once you leave this earth,you met the one who created all of us.God."  
Oh yes that's true.Humans have faith in this supreme being called God. He doesn't know if it's real.But God didn't created him.So it's mean he can't die really..God wouldn't want him in his heaven.God doesn't feel him.

Too much thought..Even his own thought are not real.He doesn't have brain.Everything is illusion.But it's hurts.He began to feel like dizzy.  
" You are exausted sweet angel.Go to sleep.I tuck you."  
He lay on the bed and let Adelm tuck him.This bed is so comfortable and warm.Like a cloud.He heard Oddo's deep voice :  
" Does he sleep ? " Adelma gestured him to be quiet.Oddo sigh strongly and slams their room's door.  
She look at him gravely before whispering :  
" Now be quiet and sleep.Tea will make effect." Then she goes, closing slowly the door.

Now he is alone in the dark,only the moon's blue light enlightens the room.He hear only the wind and also Oddo who seems to be angry.He can't really hear what he say.  
He is not sleepy.How can he sleep....He try to focus ,close his eyes and talk to himself :  
" Sleep. She told you to sleep so...Sleep. " It's not working obviously,and he feel like the moon call him by this bright light.It attract him.He slowly stand up off the bed and goes to the window.  
" You are still here...Tell me if i take the good decison.Mona is with you ? " He want so much a sign. " It's weird..I got the impression that i forget something..But it's a good place here..The house is big and Adelma is nice."  
More he speak,more the moonlight become powerful combining with his white eye.  
" Tell me what to do..I'm sorry but you are the only one i can talk right now...I don't remember.."  
He become dizzy again after long minutes.He remember the tea that Adelma gave it to him.Maybe he should have stay lay on the bed.He returned on the bed,closing his eyes.  
Then beautiful images comes in his mind.He imagine a wonderful blue sky,brillant sunhine,big green trees and heard like hearted laughter.It's seems so real.It's so soothing.Until without realize it,he fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter is short i'm very sorry , i'm so tired but i won't give up.I need time.Beside this chapter is like a transition before what will happen next.And i sweart it,it will be more longer.


	7. A new life for a puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oddo seems really interested by the little boy.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i take really time now to write,this is hard work,i'm very busy lately,and tired because some health problems...But like i say i don't give up ! never ! enjoy :)

_" Easy Oddo..Easy..." " C'mon..You really think i'm gonna break him ? Don't touch him now. " " Poor little one.." " Oh please you're not gonna cry.We had all a deal.He is mine.You did what you have to do.He had better to sleep for a while." " I poured the good dose in the tea."_  
_" Hum..Oddo,our money pretty please ? " " Oh yeah of course..Here,now get out both of you ! " " Oddo..I love you. " " Sure you do.With all that money i bring back for you.Close the door."_

 

All is black.He can't open his eyes.They are so heavy.But he heard some voices,he remember these voices..Oddo..Adelma..Clive and Al..What are they talking about ? He feel now hand,arms,carry him,but he couldn't do anything,or even speak.Now he feel like be layed on wooded board,to be in movement and receive some dust.He heard galloping horse and a male voice.He know he is not dreaming.What's goin on..  
After long minutes,he open slowly his eyes and succed to moan.All around him,is so blurred.But he can see a head.Someone is there with him.This is...  
" Oddo ? " he whisper like weakned.Oddo turn quickly to him and put his finger on his mouth :  
" Shhhhh....Be quiet.And sleep." Oddo take a blanket and recovers all his head.Everything is black again.He goes back to sleep.

 

He's waking up again,layed on cushions really soft.Everything seems different here.Like he was in a magic workshop.In the walls there was doorbell with stars,so many toys,mostly rocking horse.And he see on the floor and on a big table somes puppet,wodden puppets,cloth dolls.They look like creepy..Like him.But unalive.The only difference is,they are finished.He try to raise up but his head hurt so much.How is it possible....He heard loud noises,like hammer hit.His headache get worse.He try to see who is there.He heard again this voice.He recognize Oddo.  
" You...That's you Oddo ! " The big man stop abrutly his actions and return slowly to him.He smile cheerfully :  
" Well my boy you are awake.So tell me how did you find my workshop ? "  
He doesn't understand.He should not be here.He want a house.A real home.Not this.  
" Please Oddo..Why i'm here ?...Where is Adelma ? " He suffer again from this horribl headache and Oddo notice it :  
" Oh no.I don't want you sick or wathever...Wait i'm gonna get you some water.And sit down my boy." He throw a cloth on the table before go to the sink.He sing again.  
This is so strange.He watch everywhere,to find a way to escape.He doesn't really trust Oddo with his stern gaze..And his deep voice.Even his smell is weird.  
Oddo came back with a glass of water :  
" Drink boy i'm gonna explain you everything." He watch the glass,kinda fearful.  
" I remember.." He sat down slowly on a chair " Dose..Tea..." Oddo sigh and put the glass on the table :  
" C'mon my boy,what are you talking about..We didn't do anything to you.We just let you sleep.We just wanted to give you a surprise and here it is ! "  
" No..I heard it i swear..Your voice ...." His own voice began to tremble and Oddo put his big hands on his cheeks :  
" Shhh..Shhh don't panic...Let me you explain..You and me..We want something..You want a house,you want a family and my wife is perfect to be your mother.And me..I also need something.From you."  
" You hurt me.."  
" Oh sorry." He let him go,removing some dust from his clothes and hair.  
" I really don't want to dam..Hurt you.Trust me my boy.Listen to me.I felt you so lost,so weak with all of us at dinner.Because of what you are.But don't be ! "  
" What do you mean..What do you want from me ? ! " Now,Oddo press firmly his hands ont his fragile arms,slightly shaking him :  
" Look at you..You are perfect ! I saw it immediatly from the first time i watched you."  
" You don't learn me anything.People always look at me like i'm a creature... " _And i am..._  
Oddo just look at him like he was a trophy,mumbling endless : " Yes...Yes..It is.."  
" Oddo..." He ask again,gritting his teeths :  
" _What.do you. want.from. me_ ? "  
" Alright boy..Of course you have to know.You're going to have a new life.And of course you'll see Adelma again.You will go back at home.This is my offer.But you can give me something.Glory ! Fame ! For me and for you ! So many people will love us , admire us ! They already know me but..Everything i've show to them..It was never enough to them..Not enough impressive.." Oddo feel like anger and try to compose himself. " But someone like you, So real..It's gonna be wonderful ! "  
" No...No ! I don't want they see me ! Not like that ! not like i was..."  
" Listen to me my boy....Please."  
The boy raise his voice,offenced,disgusted :  
" I'm not a toy ! Don't use me like that ! " Oh yes he know that he is a toy.But he doesn't want to be just a object for the others.They don't undersntand..They never will. " Don't use my problems like something good for you ! "  
" Kid ! Listen to me. I give you a reason to live,you can use your handicap like advantage.You have to see really the world.My world...Meet people,and live.Be open to the world.And let's be realist..We need money,you need new clothes,i need to feed my wife,your..mother.We need to eat."  
He can't say anything how much he feel upset,lost.How all of this happened to him ? Why him..Is this his fate ? Since forever,Since he was..  
" C'mon get up boy don't be so sad ! I don't like that ! " His tone is like stern " I want a happy boy.You'll be happy. You don't want to be alone again..Outside am i wrong ? " Oh he know he's not wrong.  
" No.I don't want to. " _But it doesn't mean i like to be here_.

He realize now,in this world,people can't really say what they really think,there is always consequences.This is why lies and secrets exists.  
" I want you to smile now.I'm gonna visit you all my workshop and my work mates , they are really nice " Oddo and his big weird smile....All his teeths are showed.  
Oddo take his hand strongly showing to him the workshop,with all this odd dolls and puppets....He take him now to a long corridor kinda dark.At the end there is a big door.

And now what ?..What is it behind ?..


	8. Let's sing together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 take time to be posted yes,and i will take more time to write.But it's still a pleasure to write this story.But yes i really need time.

Oddo open the door,holding firmly the boy,taking him to a long dark hallay.Walls and floor are wooded,this is look like a gigantic coffin.He know what is a coffin.This is where death persons are placed forever...But not Mona. _Mona_.....

Oddo stop him to walk abrutly and kneel to him :

" Boy,you saw all my workshop,did you like it ? "

" Yes..It was..nice. " Nice and small.This is all he can found.Oddo smile satisfied :

" Well now you're gonna meet all my work mates and i want you polite with them,for that purpose,you must be totally quiet. Am i clear ? "

" Quiet ?...How exactly can i be polite if i don't say anything ? "He just try to understand.

" Please boy ! Just obey and everything will be fine.Trust me." He can see Oddo would be pissed so...He had stopped talking.The big man smile again and pat his head :

" Good boy.Be a nice boy and you won't regret it.Think about your new home. " His voice..With this accent.He don't really know why but he feel chills each time Oddo change the tone.Like he can be easily angry,ready to explose..But he won't do that.He must trust him.He will be back soon at home...Home..There is a another home..  
Oddo open the last door greeting his work mates working.

" My friends ! I have a surprise !! They all raise the head at the same time with a big smile.Their clothes and make up are rather strange,they looks like clowns. " And it will remain a surprise until the big show ! But you can look at him ."

He see all these people watching him amazed and moving to him.They all talk in the same time but he can't understand not a single word.Everything he see is their big brillant eyes and their teeths.But he stay quiet.Oddo take him slowly by his shoulders aways from these insane people.They are insane..  
"

Well,well they already loves you,i'm sure we'll get succès ! But for now just stay away from them.You are under my protection. " Oddo see then his worried face :

" C'mon boy your life gonna change ! you're gonna be a star ! " A star ? Like...The stars from the sky ? " Smile boy ! "

" I'm Sorry..Oddo.I can't smile so easily." He muttered not daring to watch this big impulsive man.

" As you wish for this time.But i'll ask you one thing for the big show.Just to be there,you are not forced to smile."

" Big show ?..." He finally watch him pleading with his eyes more answers " What i'll have to do..I don't do anything..."

" Ah ah ! No more talking don't be scared.You are a child...Of course you are curious..And impatient.But it won't be long.You'll be wise alright boy ? "  
_Smile...Be patient...Be there..Be polite..Be wise...Yes this is education._

" Yes Oddo.I will be. " He startle when he hear a loud noise.Oddo sigh angry :

" God they can't work properly.Listen you wait here,don't leave boy.As long we are together,you obey."

" Yes Oddo." it's totally useless to ask questions.For now anyway. As long we are together he said.It won't last.

" That's a good boy." He pat his head one last time before running to his workmate and yelling.He can hear his roaring voice.Oddo must be really perfectionist.He watch all around him and see all this dolls on the working table.He make sure Oddo don't see him,and go to the dolls.He heard like a sweet melody and discovers a music box.He try to touch it but he knows he can't.That's don't belong to him.Next to the box,stand a doll with a larger smile and big blue eyes.He stare at it and the doll blink quickly and repeat continually :  
_**"Hello,let's sing together...Hello let's sing together...Do you want sing with me ? Let's sing together..."**_  
This doll is so disturbing but he try to talk to her :

" Do you see me ?...No of course not..You are not real..Just a toy.No one gave you life..Like me.Stop to say the same thing....Yes let's sing together ! "

Due from his words,the doll then sing and he stand back,alerted.He remember Oddo can be back so he return where he must stay.This place is so scary..All the world is it scary ? The doll doesn't stop to sing and he order angry to it :  
" Stop to sing you are ugly ! " and the doll cease to sing.With this rigid smile.This blank face.He was like that before..This is horrible.

This big show...What he'll have to do ?  
He heard now a loud noice and a voice annoncing the big show.He see Oddo coming to him.He is like petrified.Oddo smile gently to him :  
" Hey boy....Do you want to see the show ? I'll explain to you everything now.Come here. "  
_Can i leave ?_


	9. A puppet on stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oddo try to help our puppet boy to be more assured for the big show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS !!!!!!!!!! and i still writing !!! ^^ Santa won't prevent me to write !

He looks up to the red curtain and see the stage where many people applause.A man dance weirdly with his..Dolls..His puppets..He make them move in every direction.And people found that funny.Himself can't even smile.How can he make this people laugh ? They will scared of him that's sure by his apparence.He remember now some derouted glance toward him.  
" Hey Boy ! So you watch the show ? Do you like it ? " Oddo come fastly to him,with his big steps." Amazing don't you think ? Only happiness and laugh ! and songs ! Look the doll here ! She's not really singing,she is just a puppet but it is almost like she did.Aaaah....People can be so stupid..It doesn't take them much to laugh.But as we win what we want."  
Dolls dancing,Puppets pulled by strings,happy music and songs.And people just laugh.Does he have do any trick or dance too ? What Oddo really want ?  
He heard now a man,the presenter annonce cheerful the end of this show.It's gonna be soon his turn.He feel it.  
A puppeter come tired and sweaty.

" This job kills me ! Fortunately,these idiots can be pleased easily ! " Oddo laugh strongly :

" This is so hard ? "

" Look i very like my job, but it's very tiring,dancing and everything..Sometime i had difficulty to wriggles these.....Well it's finish for me.It's gonna be your turn now ? "

" Yes. " Oddo smile proudly to the boy " The best for last " !  
he feel observed and low his head.Some minutes later,there is just him and Oddo taking his chin with his big hand :  
" It's gonna be you now boy..So listen to me.You don't have to make them laugh,you don't have to smile,or dance.You'll just have to dazzle them."  
Oddo drop his face staring at him. " You can do that right ? "

" I don't have power Oddo..I'm a monster..." He try to stay calm and to explain crearly " I don't have some light in my body or...."

" No No ! What i want from you,is to be on the stage and be yourself.That's all.Belive me.They will be amazed.They will see something new.Someone new. All these nonsense laugh..It's nothing ! You are so special boy.You are not a monster.All these people will love you.So..What do you think ? Are you ready ? "  
Oddo was so patient and kind this time.But,him,he stay lost and confused.But he know what he want :

" I wish people can just like me..as you do ,Adelma...Mona..And..." He close his eyes trying to remember but there is nothing in his mind. " i don't to be different if it cause me misfortune...." He confess this word from all his heart.Even if thechnikally he doesn't have one.

Time passe again and again until Oddo goes to the stage where this is pure silence.None laugh.With his hard gaze Oddo order silence.  
The boy watch again into the curtain.He know it's gonna be his turn.He feel also Oddo's workmates staring at him seriously.He feel so small from this moment.Oddo began to speak :  
" I'm sure,all of you my friends,enjoyed this big show.You shared a fantastic moment of joy.But nothing is over yet.You still didn't saw anything.Or felt. " The crowd whisper wondering what does it mean.Oddo claps his hands :

" My friends ! I know that i didn't really gave you something surprising.Unique.Until now.Let me tell you,tonight,everything will change.All of you're gonna be amazed.I'd like you to meet my boy,my miracle."  
Oddo leaves the stage to him and murmurs to his ear :

" Go on..And look at them. " He is so anxious.He feel so much emotions like any humans being. " C'mon boy.Don't make me disappointed."

He began slowly to go to the stage and blink because of the spot light.And then,face to him,everything is so dark.He can just see some faces.He know people look at him,waiting for something.It's just silence.Not a breath.He doesn't make a move on the stage,watching them.And he say nothing.

Oddo make a gest with his head and a violin music is heard. a sad moving music.And he feel these emotions.He just keep looking the people who whispers.What he must do now ? ......Stay like that ? This is too much to him and he fall on the floor.On his knees.He doesn't drop his gaze to the stranges people.The golden light is all around him and now the people see his eyes.One is blue like saphir.The other white like snow.And his missing arm.He seems so sick..So tired.They can feel now all his pain,all his misfortune.But none word to him.The music is more and more loud and beautiful.And he still do nothing.He beg with his eyes to have help.And to love him.People are just fascined.Amazed.Oddo smile proudly.And there is no more music.This is the end.Just creepy silence again.Cold silence.Until people began to applause.Why ?...He really did nothing.Just by his apparence,he impressed the crowd.These humans.Is that a good thing ?

He doesn't dare to stand up but Oddo come to him and take him in his big arms.Oddo thanks the crowd who applause more harder.They did it. _He_ did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He ? But who is " He " ? Oddo ? or our little boy ? even myself i don't really know.....


	10. Hot chocolate and Wine together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot chocolate and wine is it a good mixture ?

  
Oddo goes to his workshop carring his good boy in his arms,humming.The little boy ask so many questions,about what just happened to the stage.In fact,he feel something so powerful.This excitation.It's so hard to control it.

" Everything is good right ? I did it good Oddo ? You wanted i reveal to the people to make me feel better that's right ? "

" Yes ! Yes ! That's sure boy ! " Oddo laugh in his answering. " And also as i said,we needed some money and you played a big part.Now..Here what we gonna to do.."

"Going back to Adelma ? " He ask hopefully and Oddo smile puting him on the table. " Yeah but..Look what we have now..All these gold coin..It's so wonderful.Look at them boy ! but don't touch them." The big man doesn't drop his glare from all these money.He did it.He whispering really softly touching the coins like it was food " That's mine...At last..I can't touch it..All mine."  
The boy watch them also but doesn't touch it.Indeed it's wonderful the way it shining to the desk light.

" I did what you wanted..I was wise and obedient.It's was the right thing to do ? " Oddo laugh again and rubb his dark hair :

" Look at you,always doubting about yourself ! You were fantastic ! Wise and obedient.This is all i needed from you and everything worked ! All these people wanted something new and unique it's was you ! you changed everything for me ! " Oddo insist on this last words .

" Really ? " And he smile really slightly,again full of hope.If he could find a reason to live even if he doesn't really live but a reason to being.

" Nothing is ever simply coincidence boy ! And i have a surprise for you ! Wait here ! " Oddo hum looking for something in his bric- à-brac.  
He watch him intrigued,then for a momen he try to touch a gold coin.But quickly he change his mind.Wisely.Oddo return to him with a really big surprise : A iron hand.

" There my boy ! a present for you.After everything you did this night.You deserve it. "

" This is....I don't know what to say..I can't believe it.." Indeed he is speechless staring at this present.This is like a treasure to him.Oddo help him to apply it to his left arm.

" This is a prothésis.I did it myself since a long time.I know it would be useful for something special.Now with your two arms,you can perform more more things ! **For me** . " Oddo insist on this last words. " Are you happy to have a life..To live for someone right my boy ? "

" Yes..." The wise boy just keep to watch with his brillant eyes,his new hand.He doesn't really pay attention to Oddo's words.He menage to spread and fold his fingers due to mechanism.Oddo whispers very very softly :

" What a wonderful toy..."  
He put his big fingers on the boy's little chin and raise his head :

" Do you want to drink something ? We should celebrate our succés and this present."  
The first word coming into his mind is something very delicious :

" Do you have some hot chocolate ? Not tea please.." He still remember what happen after he drank Adelma's tea.But like Oddo said..He were just sleeping because he was tired.But he love hot chocolate so much.

" Lucky you boy i have some ! You know what you want..I like that. "  
Oddo just hum again make some hot chocolate in his small kitchen.  
The boy stay alone on the table watching his new arm and hand,feeling something different.Something new inside of him.He could wear gloves,and there would not be difference anymore.To him that's sure....  
Raising his head he see all this dolls,puppets all around him.This is what he was before..They are all smiling and have big eyes,made of glass.For a second,he find kinda weird that fate take him to what he is the more linked.His origins.He feel like all these toys look at him..Talk to him.. " We know you..And you are like all of us." He laugh bitterly :

" Not really now..I can talk..I can eat..All of you can't.That's the difference."  
Oddo return with a hot cup and a glass of wine.Surprisly he give him the glass :

" Are you tempted boy ? "  
He sniff the wine and decline kinda disgusted :

" No thank you.I'm too young." He take the cup slowly smiling watching it with delight.

" You are so smart..Well..To our success ! " Oddo raise his glass and drink his wine à deep draft. " Tell me..What do you feel right now ? Are you proud of who you are ? "

" Proud ?....I don't really know yet." _I'm no one..I'm just something..Who i am doesn't exist."_ But he can't really say that to Oddo.

" Well be proud for what you did tonight.Adelma will be very happy.She loves you.Everyone will loves you."  
Relaxed by hot chocolate he heard hardly what Oddo said.He stare at the candle on the table.He feel again this warm comfort.

" Boy ?.....Are you okay ? " Oddo smirk slowly.

" I'm just tired...Again...Thank you for..The hand Oddo..." Oddo smile take him in his arms and murmurs to him :

" Well sleep _my_ boy..I'm gonna take you home now."  
And the boy sleep deeply.Oddo take him,walking slowly in cold and gloomy place,and lock him in a cage,humming again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to write this chapter 10 !! things gonna change !


	11. A cage for a puppet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to take so much time..It's not my fault.This is life.....

Loud noise is the first thing he see.He open his eyes,shocked,paralysed,feeling like ice cold,all around him.Everything is so dark,like he is in a black hole.This noise is still here....What is this place ? What's happened ? For a moment,he doesn't remember anything.Anything about his existence,the only thing he knew is that he is locked,feeling intense fear.And then,slowly everything come to his mind.He remember first about this fake new arms,and with this hand,he try to touch something.He realized that he is really prisonner when the hand touch something cold.This hand touch bar,and he try to get up.He is in a cage.He feel deep anxiety.Like he's gonna throw up.He still hear nothing but this loud and creepy noise.

  
Until the door opens abrutly,from upstair and he can see a dark and big frame,going down the stairs,quickly.He know this person.....

" Oddo ? " He whispered completly confused.Indeed Oddo appear,placing some woods on the floor,humming.Panicked,the poor boy yell :

" Oddo ! ! " The big man slowly turn around and smile meanly :

" Well...You are awake already.This potion doesn't make enough effect on you i can tell." The boy still shout,shaking the cage :

" I knew it !! Since the beginning you poison me ! He feel such intense anger from this moment.Oddo come to him, trying to stay calm :

" No.Don't shout at me.You are not allowed.Hear me boy ? So yes that's right.Since the beginning.But you were so naive.So innocent and lost.So it was simple to have you..With me." The boy can't drop his glare,full of rage agaisnt the tretor,breathing deeply. " It was easy for everyone.Even for these two idiots.They found you,and they bring you at my house.I wanted they found a creature like you,then i pay them.It was the deal.And about Adelma..My dear wife.Pamper you like a baby,taking care for you.Oh yes..So easy."

" Adelma..She...She also betrayed me.." He is still angry..Oh yes.But he feel now sadness.Pure sadness.

" Yes my wife had a deal.Like everyone here.But you know what boy...I think she really loved you.She is weak.But she will always love me more.I'm her husband.Now,enjoy your new house.I promised you that you'd have a new one right ? " 

" No..You promised me that i would go back at Adelma's house.." Oddo would fight back that this is his house but the boy repeat,insisting : This is her house ! She gave me food ! She gave me a bed ! You didn't ! You just used me ! I WANT TO LEAVE !!

" SHUT UP TOY ! " Under Oddo's rage,the poor boy hit his head against the cage,scared.He can't speak anymore now.He stare at this monster face to him.This monster..This man he throught he knew.Oddo try again de keep control and raise his finger,talking slowly and seriously :

" You obey me.As long you are with me.You do what i say and until now you were perfect.Keep going like that.Accept what you are.I'm not stupid.You are not a kid like the others.You are a toy,and you'll be useful to me until i find the succes i deserve.You belong here now.In this cage,with all these puppets and dolls.This is your family.So now you stay quiet,you are mine.If you scream just one more time..You will regret.I'll cut the other hand."  
The boy stay still quiet,petrified by fear.Oddo nobbed,satisfied.He is his boss now.

" Well now,we're gonna leaving far..Far away to a new big show..."  
And he go away,humming again,without a last look.And he slap the door.

The boy stay alone in the dark,trembling,trying to handle his horrible fear.All around him there is only damaged toy,on the floor,blank.So this is how his life is gonna be ? Captive in this morbid world ? Despair consumed all his body and he put his head on his knees.  
Images come to his mind.He remember..The blue sky,the sun,the landscape,sweet music,and laughs.Crickets hopping everywhere,singing.He breath deeply pure air like he was real.Alive.He see many people but he can't recognize them.But he see Mona...He didn't listen to her.She told him to be careful,to listen his gut.She look at him,smiling to him with sadness.He feel so guilty now.Why all these feeling must be so painful ? He see then childrens running,laughing.He doesn't know them but he hear now a sweet voice..From a girl.She say _"I love you."_ But he doesn't see her.  
He heard again the crickets,and he turn around,perceiving Edward..His creator.He forgot about him.....Totally forgot everything about him !  
" My boy...Come back.." This sad and tired smile...these eyes expressing all his love.Edward try to walk to him when she appear..The woman and her blue dress..Her damaged face..And she smile simply.None words from her.  
He open then his eyes and raise his head,furious.He scream trying to break the cage with all his strengh :  
" NO ! NO ! NO ! " After five kick with his leg,he break this prison and fall on the floor.He will find a way to escape from this hell.He see then an axe in the corner of the room......

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you still love it and i hope see you soon for the next chapter !


	12. Blood Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The poor boy must survives at all cost from Oddo...But how ?..

__

He take delicatly the axe with his right trembled hand,trying to not make any noise.He must be focus,trying to control himself.Oddo surely must have heard him when he broke the cage.But he didn't have the choice.And still..Oddo is not coming...He take this opportunitty to calm down and watch all around him..Trying to looking for a window..Anything to run away.But there is nothing.He tight the axe with all his strenght,like this is his last hope to survive.For the first time,he realize how much everything can be so simple now he has two hands.And yet..He wish to take this new hand off.Maybe it can help him,change his existence..But this is a poisoned gift from Oddo.Oddo...He should not call this man by his name anymore.He is a liar..He is violent.Evil.He must run away from him.And if he must have commit the irréparable...He will do.Killing someone is not simple action he know that.So..He will be a murderer after that ? Could he will live with that ? So many questions....

Suddenly he heard a deafening noise and this voice..Oddo..He seems totally drunk. He sing promising himself to have a beautiful life,to be rich...Oddo's voice give him horror inside him.This is not the same joyful tone.This one seems completly mad.Full of insanity.He heard Oddo's step come closer and the boy stay into the dark wall.He pray stupidly to not be seen. Yes this is stupid but please..Moon...Mona..Help me.I'll be back home.I promise." He knows things gonna be bad...Really bad..Maybe just for him..Or for Oddo..Or both of us.The door open abrutly , rattling walls and ceiling,when the big scary man come with a bottle in his hand :

  
" Hé boy ! " He laughed,drinking in the same time. " Don't you want to do a party with me ?? We deserve it don't we !! " C'mon you can..Get out of this...BIRDCAGE ! " And he laugh all more into a table.  
The poor boy try to stay quiet...Really quiet and calm,well hidden,the axe against his chest.The only thing he want is to find a solution and to escape from here.That's all.Follow his guts is the solution.

_I won't stay here..I won't...I will be free from this hell...Please Moon..No..Mona..Tell me what to do..I have to survive from him.Do i have to kill him ?_

Oddo stop to laugh ,seeing the empty and shattered cage on the floor.He began to roar,touching the padlock.Oh non...Of course..It's gonna happen..He must run away.

" My dear boy...so dear toy.." He pound the table , furious : " WHERE ARE YOU ??? "

The poor boy is still paralysed,trembling in all his damaged body.Oddo is a monster,in a everyway.This monster will find him and kill him.  
"

Oh no no no no...." Oddo take then a big wooded hammer " I know you're there...You can't escape..You are mine and i will find you.I will destroy all the pieces of you...No one..NO ONE EVER RUN AWAY FROM ME ! My own wife never did..She know she can't.So boy...You have to know that too.You are mine...As much Alelma is mine." He drink for the last time before to smash the bottle against the wall.The boy startle and try to stay in control,but his heart..Well if he had one,beat really fast.

" Come out come out...Boy...Ready or not here i come...You want to play ? Well let's pay you are a toy...My precious toy...God i hate be desobeyed..So so much." He raise his big hammer ready to destroy anything that moves. " You were so unique..But i can be so easily angry.." His eyes are red by rage and wine,making him more mad." I promised i would break your other hand..Then it will be your head..Everything..

That's it.He must do something.No..He must do the only thing that'll help him to survive.He know it.If Oddo find him..This is his end.So Oddo haunt him ? Ready to slaughter him.He'll do the same thing.This is the only way to survive from this hell.  
He come out then of hiding , really slowly,looking for this predator,axe in his hands..His both hands,and he see this stranger now.He heard a lound and deep breath...Oddo's breath.But him..He can stay silent,not being really human.None noise come out of his mouth.

" Show yourself my boy...Come back to me..You have only me.."

 _No that's not true...Not matter what's gonna happen..There will be only me.Always._  
But something unexpected come to him.Oddo is really smart.He knew that but not that much.The big,horrible man see him and yell,his black eyes shining :

" Found you ! " He raise his hammer ready to destroy him.Again the poor boy is so scared..He panic because he has still this conscience.So he run as fast he can,keeping despite what he feel,the axe.He heard Oddo calling him a coward and that he will kill him.  
Coward..Maybe..He feel this damn fear.But he want to affront it.This fear to be ended ,savagely.And he is scared also to comitting murder.Still.All of this..This is so hard.Right now yes this is horrible.Oddo run like a enraged bear to him and take him,ferocious by his waist,laughing.The poor boy cries,terrified :

" Don't touch me ! No !!! " But Oddo tight his grip,like a snake attacking a rat. " **You are mine..My puppet.** The most precious that i had."

The boy feel like vomiting,squeezing the axe,and anger takes over despair.He scream,full of rage,doing the best he can to hurt this monster to his face.And he did.With difficulty and effort,but Oddo cries out with pain and drop him.The little boy become a killing machine from this moment,taking the axe and scream again and again,killing Oddo.Blood squirt on his own pale face full of tears of rage.But he can't stop anymore.Oddo is dead,disfigured but he still kick him with his weapon,yelling until exhaustion.The workshop is now a bloodbath.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not hard to write this kind of situation,it's more hard when this is about a child..What a child can feel in this moment..I'm sorry if you don't like it ( but maybe you do this is just a story),but yes read the tag this is a darkfiction and yet i think i could do worse.


	13. Under the rain

He stay on the floor next to the body,staring at the emptiness.His pale face is full of blood,his eyes expressing nothingness.Everything is happened so fast.Too fast.He didn't feel anything from this moment.Totally out of itself.And now he is quiet,touching many times, Oddo's frozen hand.Oddo is dead.This monster won't attack him anymore.He should feel big relief,but he can't believe,realize what he just did.He didn't have choice,he know that...But it's real now.Oddo doesn't have face anymore,there is just flesh and blood.He feel sick from the smell and get up quickly,trying to not look at the body . He see then the dolls,the puppets on the shelf,staring at him,always with these big smiles and glass eyes.He feel like they talk to him,like they assure to him that he what he did was right.Or maybe he become crazy.For a moment,he hear nothing...Only this loud sound reasoning everywhere...He doesn't move,his feets like glued to the floor.He watch then his bloddy hands..Both bloody hands.  
Now he hear a unusual noise..So calm and relaxing.He hear the rain falling and see it behind a window.The rain bring him back to reality.He watch all around him,not knowing what to do.He commited murder,he can't stay here.  
So he leave this horrible place at last,forgetting everything...He must run,and run under the rain,not paying attention to the world around him.He doesn't listen his mind..only his legs taking all control.He come where people run also because of the rain.  
Raindrops blurs his vision,and in shock,he can't see anything,doesn't realize he push some people.Just run.He can't be tired but still he let himself drop on the cold ground.He stay layed down becoming alone again under the rainfall.  
Wide-eyed,half-opened mouth,he can't move.He doesn't hear then footstep coming to him,neither these voices :  
" Well...Look who's here...Not good sign right Al ? "  
Al was about to answer in his usual way but Clive cut him off :  
" It's **_not_** a good sign....Really not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes i know this is surely the most short chapter i have ever write in my all life XD and i'm so sorry about that, i planned everything and i realized that i don't have anything to add here.The sequel is for the next chapter and i swear it...It will be much more longer !!!
> 
> Also sorry really about my english i'm tired...Very tired ans i have some lack of concentration i know it's bad :(


	14. The sun, his last hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it ! here's the new chapter at last ! I take really time to write and translate because so many reasons,real life doesn't really let me live and do what i love to do anytime i want sadly.But i still don't give up despite all my bad feelings..Anyway for those who read my story i hope you'll still read it,i need comments,reviews and supports.I really do.

They approached the boy and try to raise him up in vain.He let them do it,he look like dead.Clive hold his waist,trying to maintain him.Al began to tremble,very nervous :

" All that blood ! Do you think he's hurt ?? "

" My night is totally ruined ! ! " Clive roared,squeezing the boy. " I just wanted to go to my favorite place and here we are like idiots under this damn heavy rainfall,holding this boy who should be with our boss ! " The poor boy stay livid staring at the wet ground,not paying attention to the two mens.

" Yes..but..We have still the money.." Clive is more angry :

" But damn it what he's doing here ?? We can't be payed now ! Where can he find something like this kid ? This is impossible ! And where is Oddo ?? "  
Clive look at the boy and take his face in his hands,staring at his amazing eyes.But they are totally stolid.He see then his new hand.

" Well...C'mon kiddo..answer me..What happened ? You souldn't be here..Where is Oddo ? "  
He's afraid of the answer,while Al shake more and more.The boy speak at last but he is detached :

" He is dead.I killed him."  
There is the answer Clive knew he would hear.He feel pressure on his chest.

" Why..Why did you that ?? I...I know he is not always..Correct with people there was no need to kill....." The boy take a deep breath and reply codly :

" He wanted to abuse me.Psychologically .Physically.I was his toy.He wanted to hurt and kill me.It's simple. "  
Al manages to speak again,trembling :

" What can we do now....Clive...He seems useless..We can just..throwing him somewhere..In a lake.."  
Clive then yells to Al,spitting :

" What's that supposed to mean idiot ??? Kill him ?? That's your solution ?? Everyone kill everyone ?? This kid did in one night what we ever would did in all our life and you suggest that we just drown him like that ! do you think it's so simple ?? And if his body is found ?? We will be chased ! Our life will be over ! If you don't speak a lot at last,don't say bullshit ! "

He take again the boy by his face trying to make him talk :  
" C'mon kid..Look at me now.We can't leave you like this.Alone.This is what we do right ? Find you and..Damn...Why this is so complicated.He can't be useless yet..Alright we gonna bring you back to Adelma."  
When the boy hear the old lady's name,he loop up,his eyes are red by tears :

" She will kill me.."

" No..No...No ! There was a accident about her husband ! It can happen...There..Come with us ! Al we gonna take him to Adelma..." Clive carry quickly the boy on his shoulder as he was a rag doll.Al just keep to follow him,upset.

" Maybe this is not a good idea.Why do we bring him back to her ? Clive answer me ! "  
Clive spun around,his eyes full of rage :

" Since when you give me orders ? My friend...My only friend.Don't rush me like that...But if you want a answer,she must to know.She is like a mother to us remember ? This is our duty to say the truth about her husband."

" But..How will she take it ? " Al become suddenly calm,staring at his only friend.

" Let me think about it....Bad.Really bad.But i want to see her face to this kid.She take care so much of this little boy.For Oddo sure but also for herself.Let's see how she will treat him now...After that...There is a another solution.I'll tell you about it."

He doesn't say more and keep to walk,pressing the boy on his shoulder,like he was a filled bag of gold.For all this time,the boy is totally deconnected from reality.He only see blood and emaciated body.  
Clive put him on the ground,to the entry and knock on the door,his heart beating fast.The rain doesn't stop to fall,which it's raise the level of tension.Impatient,he open the door with his own key.The house is completly in the dark.He take the boy and bring him inside,Al just stay outside alone.He can't move,petrified.

Clive look for Adelma everywhere screaming her name,still dragging the boy behind him.The boy doesn't realize yet the situation.Adelma left her room some minutes after,wearing her nightdress.She see then Clive,intrigued.

" What's going on ?....Clive ? God why do you scream like that ? "

He doesn't hear anything.He doesn't see anything.He doesn't know what happen right now.He doesn't hear these cries of pain,he doesn't feel being shaken,or be carried.  
Outside under the rain,Al jumps when he hears Adelma scream of grief.

**_" Nooo !!! Not my husband !!NOOO ! Why did you do that ??? I loved you as my own child !! Why all this pain !! Oh god i'm so sorry baby i wanted to keep you !!! i didn't want you be taken like that !! I didn't have choice but...You killed my Oddo!! "_ **

So much pain,terror from this woman,used by her husband that she loved..But she loved this precious boy too.Now she is alone and broken.Clive witnessing all the scene and take quickly the boy with him,not knowing what to do now.He left Adelma crying with all her soul and body.God only know what's gonna happen to her.

Clive and Al stay on the street,after the rainfall finally ceased.They both stare at the boy,he is just livid.Clive take him then abrutly in his arms not dropping his gaze to the boy's eyes.

" He has every reasons to be accepted in this place..." He said in a deep tone." Just look at his eyes..Some of them will be scared of him that's sure.But it won't be a problem to us.Not anymore.There is still a way to be paid."  
Al raise his head felling hope :

" Paid by who ?..You mean..This place ? " Clive just shrug putting the boy on the ground :

" It will be like heaven to him.Well..At first.Then who knows what's gonna happen..And who cares ..What is really matters,is that we'll have a meeting with the owner.I know where we can find him.He will pay us.More that Oddo ever did.

" I see.I agree." Clive laugh bitterly :

" That you're agree or not is not the point.Just think about all these new ice cream you'll eat " He watch again the boy in his eyes :

" So beautiful blue and white eyes..but they are red,glassy..his face is pale..He is sad.And tired.That's perfect,let's take him where he must be."  
But when he carry the boy again,he feel his iron hand quickly around his neck and the boy try to strangle him.Clive suffocates and Al step back, startled.

" No...Stop...Kid..Don't do this..Don't kill..me."  
The boy try to speak,he see perfectly Clive,so many memories comes to him.He just wish to leave far away from them.But he can't,he is very tired.He ask softly showing his dead eyes :

" Where do you take me ? "

" The heaven..Think about the sun..You'll see it ! Please..."

" I'll see..The sun ? Really ? " His tone is still neutral,but he wish to see the sun so much.It won't ever change.

" Yes..Promise.Let me go.." And he do it,mechanically,carried again by Clive.He just want to see the sun.And he doesn't know yet how much he will see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to write chapter 15 very soon.And i hope you love my story.I really love to write,this is a real passion and i want to keep it.And i want to end this fanfiction.( God i'm so dramatic sorry..XD )


	15. Orphanage for a puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little puppet come again to a new place and meet something beautiful.....But life won't still be easy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone !!! sorry to take so many time to post but as usual real life make me very busy and i don't hide it anti depressant tiring me very much.But i won't stop my passion to write !! thank to read it and love it !!!

 

He opens his eyes and shut them immediately because of the light.But he know this light is not the sun.It doesn't warm him,it's just blind him that's all.Finally he open again his eyes,more slowly and see a white ceiling and golden decorations.Where is he now ?..He heard some voices..Childs's voices.For a moment he seems to be in paradise,and hope to see the sun more than anything,showing to him.No this light is so superficial.It's hurt his eyes.They are kinda fragile.

  
But he feel like be elongeted on something soft and comfortable.So he is still here..Alive on this earth.But this is why he leaving.Discovers new things in this world and return to Edward more strong than ever for him.He affronted already so horrible things but he won't give up.This is what she want to..The woman.He still hear voices from childrens and turn his head.He see them.He see at last people of his age..Or rather..He doesn't have age but he is like them.Boys,girls,sit at a table,eating and talking with cheerfulness.How could he ,in a space of moment,change locations..From a cold place,full of blood where there is attack and murder to this one..So warm with real child ? It is too good to be true ? Now he remember and god he wish not to remember..About them.Clive and Al.Where are they ?...He feel so much anger and bitterness.He try to get up and in the same time,the others childrens look at him,intrigued.They ceased all movement.Normally,he should be happy to see at last childrens,but everything changed within him.And beside,none of them smiled to him,none warm or welcoming smile.They just keep to stare at him like he was a creature.He is..But still.This is just annoying.  
Despite all of that,he try to speak to them :

  
" Can i join you ? " There is a long silence,he try then to stay calm.One of them,a boy answer simply :  


" You don't need to ask.This is where you live now." Well this is interesting precisely, What is " This " ? He sit down face to them slowly staring at them :  


" Where am i ? " The same boy keep to answer tirelessly :  


" This is a orphanage." He smile slighty kinda sardonic " You know what a orphanage is right ? "  


" Oh right.Soon or later,that had to happen.Here i am." His tone was so dry. " Who did take me here ? " He know the answer.But he must hear it.He look at this boy with his percing cold eyes.  


" Why do you ask so many questions ? I can't know everything about.." He pound the table with his iron hand yelling :  


" Who ?? Clive and Al ?? Where are they ?? " They all got up fastly,the girls are simultaneously scared and baffled by him and his state.They run away,moaning.He laugh,mocking.He can't stop himself anymore.He ask again the same question.Again and again.Where is Clive and Al.  
He would commit again the irreparable.He would kill again.Strangle this boy who watched him,disgusted.He try then to calm himself closing his eyes and leave immediately the room.The boy mumble,furious to his friends :  


" This is not the asylum here..He should be intern. **. _This monste_ r** ! "  


He walk quickly all along the hallway,not paying attention to the staff's calls , he try again to calm down.Something awoke deep inside him,since he killed Oddo and that he has two hands now.Suddenly,he stop his movement,notice something he didn't by his anger.He rise slowly his head to the glass roof,and see this wonderful light.The sun.This is like he see divin being.Everyone in the hall,look at him weirdly when he open a glass door and go outside to the garden.He is recovered by this amazing warm.For a moment he become again what he was before..Everything.This boy full of curiosity and hope,finding at last what he seeking since forever.But it doesn't last.He doesn't realize when two nurse run to him and take him by the arms,back to the inside.He doesn't fight,staring at the sun.It doesn't hurt his eyes.They are like in connection with this unique glow.Far way on a bench,a little girl with gold blond hair,wearing a pale pink lace dress looking at him in silence,pained for him but also,amazed by him.  


Clive and Al wait,stressful at the door where there is the director of the orphanage.Clive heard that man was not really friendly,and mostly that he had horriffying secrets.But he is rich.Anyway,who doesn't hide secret honestly ? This boy is the first to have ones.  
The door open and show up a man kinda big wearing a long white gown and glasses.In the first signt..No he seems sympathetic.  


" Come in dear people,i think that this boy is sick that's right ?  


" Not sick no..But he has a tiny disability..Why..Something happen ? " Ask Clive feeling panic.  


" No no...Sit down.Not big deal but he has some reactions,we could deal with this with all our nurses.Well no need to waste our time.Here for you. " He put then on his desk money.a lot of money.As usual,Al doesn't say a word,staring at all these note.Better than gold.  


" I want to say thank you to bring me this boy really.He will be useful.More useful than the others kids." Clive take quickly the money in his bag but he can't escape himself to ask,his voice trembling :  


" Useful to what ? "  
The man places his hand above the little flame of the candle and answer with a very creepy smile,his eyes red like he was Satan :  


" So many things."  


Clive and Al feels like terror by these eyes and leave the room,greeting clumsily this new strange man in their life.Strange but rich.

Clive pray with all his heart : " I hope we won't meet _**again**_ this boy on the street..Or we have a really bad karma. "  



	16. Little Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is he..Who is she ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i'm soooooo tired this is not new i know and of course real life is really exausting damn...I don't sleep anymore,eat anymore i have so much anxiety everyday,none stop i don't live anymore in fact and i try to fight and survive.I don't know why and i don't know when or if i'll find serenity one day.I just don't understand life...I realized so much thing about life..Death...It's just scary.And still..I keep to write,for none reasons.But i still do.I can't say now if i'll finish this story.I'll see.Enjoy if you read it !

Tranquilizers..This is what they gave to him.He didn't know the effect.It was kinda relaxing but he felt so weak.For a moment he was so happy.He remembers the sun,warming his face,and very quickly,he was again in this orphanage.He remembers then this nurses smiling to him,trying to rassure him.Even some of childrens looked at him with compassion.Some of them.Some others was disturbed by him.Like this boy who answered his questions.Bastian was his name.This is what he heard.Now he is seated on a chair, next to the director's office.And he feel depressed and angry.The only thing he want,is to be outside with the sun.That's all.

The door open and he looks up seeying a young woman with a smile.  
" You can go in, he is waiting." For a little moment,he try to not laugh.He was the one who's waiting.He gets up meekly and go in the office.The room is really big,as much the director's desk.He see the old man seated,hands folded,his eyes fixed on him.

" Sit down." He then do it,and this is utter silence for a long moment.He doesn't trust anyone now.Not anymore since Oddo..He can't.The director began to speak :

" You have to know first,that this is your place here.And i understand that this is weird for you.But i promise,you'll feel like home.You can call me Dan." _No i won't_. " it will be more easy." _I want to leave_. " But you..You don't have name that's right ? "

" No i don't." He answer simply,neutral.

" I see.It's not a big deal i assure you." _This is a joke ?_ " A name doesn't represent what we are.." _Oh great he is a shrink._." He try to control his bad mood.He doesn't need to bring more troubles.

" What's happened this morning..I understand your reaction.But you can be sure you are in the good place.And you'll feel better."  
He sigh,annoyed.He watch this man..The director.No..He will never say his name.He will stay a stranger to him.He can see something in his eyes..But he can't describe it.For one second,he feel like a chill.

" Dou you have something to tell my boy ? "

" You know nothing. " He dare to answer,staring at this man.Provoking." Nothing at all about who i am.Don't say you can understand.You can't ever.  
Dan stay really calm,and smile with this strange gaze :

" Just one little thing...What i wanted to say..This is a good place.And really nice place.Don't break anything else for the next time." He go to his library and take a book :

" Do you like reading ? " The boy frowns.Honestly,he never thought about his passions.What he could really like in his..Short existence.This interest for this simple thing..Like books.But i can easily have taste to kill..Dan put the book named " Little Princess" on the desk.The boy look at it,silent.

" I think you'll feel related to this story.About this little girl.Books are so fantastic.Trust me."  
He take slowly the book.This is the first time he touch one.He can feel the director watching him with insistence.This is troubling.

" May i go ?..I'm tired."

" Sure.Get some rest and began to read.Everything will be fine.Tongigh there will be a party in the garden.There will be music,You will can talk with the others childrens.Your choice."  
A book...Now a party.Sure he can't leave..Or he can.He hold the book firmly :

" Thanks.." He just say forced.  
He leave fastly,freedom calling to him from this new strange man.Why are they all so strange ? Disturbing ?...  
He stay for awhile in the hall, staring at the book.He heard then smalls steps and a little voice behind him :

" Hello.." He feel like paralysed by this voice and finally turn around seeing a young girl,she is his age.Blond hair with pink dress.She smile to him.A innocent sweet smile.And And dumbly he doesn't know what answer.He barely nobs and leave.


	17. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our puppet met her at last.

He read..transcended by reading..He can imagine so many scene in his mind.This is pure magic.Even if this story is kinda sad...No really sad.Everything is sad.His existence,this world..Even a simple book.He stay alone in this room hoping to not be disturbed.He hear the others children,outside laughing together.He know he can't be with them,with a risk to be cloister.Anyway,reading is more interesting.Right now he won't try to escape.He can find a bit of peace at last.And there is one thing he just can't wait to see again..The sun.Sadly,the sky is grey,only covered by clouds.  
The door open and he raise slowly his eyes,seeing this girl again.She smile to him with this so sweet and innocent smile.Her eyes shining of life.He feel like paralysed..Again.He try to keep goin his reading _Please..She must leave...Can she leave me alone ?_.." But all this day..She is here never far away from him.  
He try to eat with this others childrens in the dinning room,but he stay alone at his table,with the book.Food is good but the kids make noises,laughing and talking loud.His only escape right now is the book.He feel like a familiar presence and see this pink dress in front of him.The girl headed alone at a table,carring her tray.And she eat slowly,talking to no one.And no one notice her presence.Except him of course.She raise her eyes smile again to him.Always the same kind and sweet smile..and a particular sadness.Upset by her,he's not longer hungry and leave quickly.  
For hours he ignore her..For hours she feel so alone,more than ever.She doesn't want to rush him,she just want to be with him in this cruel world.She can see him,alone like her,reading this book that he never drop.Like it was so precious to him..God she will regret it,but she must try.She run to him,her heart beating fast :

" Please wait ! please don't ignore me..." And he stop to walk trembling...Of anger ? Of fear ? And she whispers again " Please..." He turns sharply,scowling to her :

" What do you want ?? " You won,i don't ignore you anymore ! So tell me ! " She jumped face to his anger but also..Her heart beat more and more stronger when he look at her..At last.His eyes....His skin..He is so beautiful.

" I would like we can be friends..That we can stay together..Support each other..I.."

" Stop that." He can't accept what he just heard.He feel rage and try to control it.He come near to her dangerously :

" Did you really look at me ? In case you didn't notice it,i'm a monster.Literally.I've even killed and i took pleasuse.I can start again in the greatest tragedies.Do you still want to be friend with me ? "  
She almost cry now..A girl can cry so easily ? She doesn't even know him...She then answer softly :

" Monsters always hurted me..Since i'm here,the others reject me,make fun of me..Because i'm not like them.I'm too wise.Too shy.But you have never making fun of me..Even when you saw me and i have bother you.."  
Her little voice shaked with so much emotions.She was really easy to be crashed like a bug right now..He pity her...Right but he can feel all her sadness..Her loneliness.All her misery.She is annoying that was it.

" What does it mean exactly ? You want my help that's right..like a shoulder to cry on ? " He can't escape to be harsh after what he lived through.He can't trust anymore.No faith for humanity.All he want is reading that's all.In peace.

" I want your help..Like you want mine..Please believe me..We can't live this loneliness anymore..We need each other.I know you are different of the others and i don't talk about your..Arm.I swear it.You are just more smart then them."  
Alright now he can't say anything.She beated him.Totally.What can he say face to her honesty ? Her remaining innocence is like a strengh from her.He can feel it.He just stay silent,overwhelmed.

" This book.. " Little Princess " I've read it.The director gave it to me also when i came here.It did a lot for me.We can read it together..Away from the others..In peace.Please i don't want to be alone.."  
He look at her for a long moment and he thought he's gonna cry of fatigue.What she just said reveal everything he feel from the bottom of his..heart.He refrain himself :

" Fine.Come with me." She follow him then,so relieved until his chamber away from any noise of the others childrens.He notice that more and more chamber are empty then when he came.The girl see his reaction and ask intrigued :

" What's wrong ? "  
And he doesn't lie.Not to her :

" Some of them eventually departed ? " She shrugs not knowing anything :

" Well...Maybe they are admitted to a foster family...I hope it won't happen to me.I don't want to be with people i don't know well.."  
He look at her intensely and she feel hypnotized by his amazing eyes.He looks so inhuman but so spectacular.

" As we read,we get to know each other.Is that all right ? " He can't propose more than that.She smile,happy.She just want to hug him right now but she refrain herself.She know he could not accept it.She can feel it.

In the chamber,they read quietly,in silence.No one can disturb them,they are like in a vaccum that they quickly created.

" How did you came here ? " He try to be interested,try to get used by her presence :

" I'm here since forever.Since i was 3 years old.I don't have any memories about my family.I was told they are dead in a accident..I have never found my place here..Nor find a friend.."  
He doesn't know how act toward her anymore.Sometimes he want to share..Maybe his griefs with her but sometime he just want to shake her and order her to struggling.That she must stop to play the poor victim and be more stronger.But she seems so fragile.Too fragile.She won't last very long in this world.He should know.He use his unemotionnal side like defensive mechanism :

" Listen..I won't be the best friend you never have." She reply immediatly :

" I feel good with you right now.I'm happy to be by your side " She give to him a warm smile and and he is touched.No...He feel so lost.And things changed,without realizing it.Part of him wish she leave because he is afraid.He can't explain this apprehension.But the other part accept at last her presence..With him.He begin to feel relaxed with her compagny.Like he was with the sun.It's changed so quickly but he didn't anything.She did.  
A name doesn't represent what we are..This is what the director said.But he want to know :

" Do you have a name ? " Of course she has a name.She is human dumb.

" My name is Evie " Evie..It's suit her.

" And you ? " He laugh bitterly,turning the pages nervous :

" You can call me _puppet_ it's very appropriate." He sigh,closing the book and close his eyes.He know she is worried.Evie is worried and he answer more calmly :

" I don't have a name.I'm really a puppet." He look directly into her saphir eyes showing his iron arm :

" I just came into this word by magic..And i'm lost.That's all."

How could she hate him..This is just impossible.How can he be hated..Or anything.She can just love him.She put sofly her hand on his own real hand. _" No..Don't do that.."_ What she doing ?

" I promise you.We will find one."

Before he refused to have a name.He didn't care.None of them would suit him.But he is curious now.Kinda excited to know something new.And he trust her.He nods whispering calm :

" Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A love story coming ? :) Ha ha without romance what our stories would be ( well mine mostly ) Sorry really about my english as usual it's really hard but i do my best.Hope you like the name " Evie " and yes i plan to find AT LAST a name for the puppet,the boy,the kid..But i don't know yet what name i will give to him...But Evie will i'm sure :) Cheers !


	18. Trust is not always a good thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppet boy confront Dan the director,while Evie try her best to be his support....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back yes !! hello people still,i don't give up my story i need more time to write and as usual my health is kinda fragile.I'll work for chapter 19 very soon !

 

They are not alone anymore.They don't separate,or for just some minutes.Even before he goes to sleep,Evie make sure he'll be okay.He feel like a baby with her...Or she has this need to take care of someone.He understand that and let her do it from time to time.He feel so many things for her..He admit it,like esteem,respect,and affection.  
Outside in the garden,he try to use his iron hand by drawing,she look at him,while talking.He listen to her but stay mostly focus on what he does.He try to push all these horrible images of his mind and hear again Evie's sweet voice.She ask something he didn't expect at all :

" Who did you killed ? " then she whisper : " Forgive me.." He take a deep breath before to answer :

" The truth is..I don't want to be a killing machine.I'm not,i had reasons about what i did.It was a man and he attacked me.He wanted to abuse me.." Horrible images come again to his mind.He see Oddo.It hurt so much.He feel then Evie hugging him very strongy,she is desperate.He can't move,he can't breathe...

" I'm so sorry ..You don't deserve that.." She stroke his back to make him feel good.He know it.He close slowly his eyes and put his hand on her's.He accept her act.

" Don't be. "

For the breakfast,they stay together at the table,the others just can't stop to watch them,mostly Bastian with disdain.A new enemy is coming.Not a surprise.

" Don't pay attention on him." Evie try to make him better driking her orange juice " He is kinda smug " He just shrugs responding :

" I don't care about him you know " He then stay silent looking a certain person.Evie turn intrigued and see Dan the director talking with the staff.As much he doesn't care about Bastian ,as much the director does affect him.He doesn't trust this man.He can still see something strange in his eyes, his gestures,his way to speak.

" You're okay ? " He see Evie kinda worried , once again he tell her the truth :

" I can't trust him..This man.He can be nice with me ,using kind words and this book,People fool so easily,i know what i'm saying. " He remember then about Mona. " But not everyone."He finish with a little smile

" This is why Bastian doesn't even exist to me.He show already his true nature.He is stupid."  
Evie almost laugh but hold back.The Director just stop to talk with the staff and look at him.He smile gently before move away.

" I need to talk to him.." He whisper before to stand brutally.Evie is still worried and he can see it in her gaze.He try to reassure her as much he can :

" Go back to the room or the garden.I'll be back to you,i promise. "

She accept despite her bad feelings and goes to the garden staring a closer look.

 _" I'm glad you are not alone..."_ This is what he hear from the director's mouth.This smile full of pride.He mistrust him so much.Trying to hide his feelings he reply passively :

" I choose the good people.Bad ones are everywhere."

" Indeed my boy.But try to have this trust,you can learn so much things thanks to that.This is like a équilibre."

He doesn't say anything staring at him.The world seems like to be paralysed.Himself can't move like this man trapped him in his web.

" Did you finish the book ? " Ask gently the director.

" No...I understand that we can't only read the words..But also what is hidden behind.But i know the end will be sad..Kinda...This is like the story of my life.Boys can hate it because this is sentimental or dramatic..Girls can love it because the heros is their model.."

Now he talk too much.And Dan just look at him with this eternal little smile.

" I don't learn you anything then.You have your own opinion.And it's makes you special."

" Yes mostly because i look likes a monster." The boy can't escape to be cold. Yes Oddo was fascinated by me because of my appareance.

"No " He come near to him and whisper slowly : " I like who you are.Don't change little one."

 ** _Run..Run..Take Evie and Run.._** This is his thought.But there is something else he need to know :

" these mens who bring me there...Clive and Al..." The director cut off gently his words trying to convince him :

" They only wished you can be safe here.And you are.Nothing will happen to you."

" When you talk to me about trust...I don't trust these ones.They don't deserve it." And he leave letting the director alone and thougthful.In the same time he hear his phone ringing from his office.He goes to it taking strongly the telephone :

" You had to call me later....No don't bring more of them i have enough...We'll wait for the next month.This is a order." He smile then meanly : " A lot of them will suffer if they don't listen to me.I know some of them have thick skin.But others will be more easy."

Evie wait for him on the bench drawning,she see him coming to her like he promised and she feel rassured.They don't say anything.He sit next to her and listen to the bird.He feel her presence and this is enough for him.Just a simple and normal instant.This is all what he want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to promo and tease my story,it need readers right now ! enjoy !


	19. The Puppet and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and The boy share a moment in a crazy night..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 is finally here !!!!! this is real work i hope you will love it i'm proud of my writing and i'm happy to keep this passion and i won't give up.The end of this story is not very far away and i'm exicted to finish it.

Partying deep into the night, the children are happy to have fun in this amusement park installed in the garden.Everything seems magical,All what a child can love. The lights are colorful,ice creams are proposed everywhere,happy music are heard.Many childrens play merry-go-round, or some riddles winning . Even Bastian found his happiness pretending to be " the heavy " with his friends.And bothers the poorest people.  
Except himself...He doesn't have fun.He just walk,slowly thinking how much this party is boring.He can't be happy like the others and forget....Everything reminds to him this horrible freakshow and Oddo.And mostly he's looking for Dan the director.Or maybe he just want run away.But not alone.Evie is with him,amazed by the light but she stay with him.He know it,he is like his protector in this moment.She feel safe with him.

He has responsability with this person...He didn't ask to it.He understand that since the beginning he never ask anything to anyone and he must accept what happen to him.He does't take Evie like a burden,by far.But he's scared to loose his control,how can he react now ? He made so many mistakes...Be tricked many times until he kill..Make a woman widow.A another alone in the night,her body left on the street.And a old tired man..And now Evie is here.

He turn to her ,not bearing this music anymore and all these annoying children's shout.Evie is still near to him,watching him with her big sapphire blue eyes full of curiosity.She understand.

" Do you want to get away ? " She ask with gentleness.He agree slowly and moves to a quiet place,far from all these crowds,Evie following him.Always.  
They find at last a place of rest and tranquility,behind some bushes,surrounded of roses.No one can disturb them here.Well he hope so.

" I just wanted..To find Dan." He say his name for the first time with bitterness.She look at him intrigued :

" You are kinda obsessed by him...This is not good for you.After everything you've been through.He closes his eyes knowing she's right but reply :

" I can't stop this..This is where i am now...Even if i want to escape..But i don't know where to go now..Where to be accepted.And i feel his presence everywhere like he follow me."  
She try to not cry. He said " I " not " We ".But he seems so lost in his words full of resentment.So she let him speak.

" Believe it or not..This is not safe here.Finally he look at her in her eyes." In fact you know this,as much as i do.You want to run away."

" So let's do this." She take his hands..The real one and the fake one.Both of them are precious to her.He doesn't move but he let her do it. " And we'll be free.Let me be in your life..I'm your friend."

" This is not that simple.There is walls everywhere,This is controlled.And yet running away it's my best.But there is something more here..I don't know what but i feel it.And i have to discover it to get by."

Put his life..His existence endangered.For a moment he saying to himself..Runnin away to meet again bad people..So it's better to stay here.But the next second it was not question to stay in this place whre he was confined by two traitor.

" You won't leave me here..If you find a way ? "

" You know i won't." He just answer with obviousness. " Don't you trust me ? " He couldn't help to be upset.Upset by his own feelings and by the fact she think he will leave her alone.

" No i trust you..I just want you to say it.." He then declare deeply,eyes lowered.

" I won't leave you here Evie." She smile moved and put her hand on his cheek.He shuddered by her touch.His skin is so cold.She stare to him,hoping he will do as well and he finally do it.And she see everything he can represent.To her anyway.

" You are a angel..My angel Gabriel.He look at her confused.She smile like amazed.

" Yes..This name is for you."

_Gabriel..I don't know what this name means..Me..A angel ? Until now i didn't really want to have a name.I didn't care..But now with her.."_

" Gabriel and Evie..It could be a new roman.." He give a mocking smile.She laugh cheerfully,her eyes sparkling of happiness :

" Yes our own story..." She could not to finish her sentence when a sound made them jump.A powerful and scary sound.A gunshot.


	20. Moon and purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boy and Evie try to survive face to Dan ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this precious chapter !

Whip in his hand,Dan move to terrified children locked in cages.He knelt when the childen shakes increasingly :

" I'm so proud to see all of you here.Did you really think that everything would be funny and acquired for you ? Just because you are orphan ? But you are not anymore.I'm your daddy now.And i have my own way to raise you up.You have to understand how much life is hard."  
He heard supplication from the kids and he order gently :

" Stay quiet , do what i said and eveything will be fine." But the children keep to cry and he yell whipping the cage.

" SHUT UP !!! " unintentionally he hit a child in his face and this one agony in pain.He sighs and go away watching the others terrified children.Something wrong and he frows :

" Obviously someone missing..And the most important. " He tried to not be overwhelmed by anger and take one of his minions strongly by the arms :

" You didn't find the one with his iron hand...I need to have him !!! "

" We searching everywhere Sir... " Dan shake him an reply :

" Exept in isolated place !! This boy is lonely,so search him again,find him and bring him back to me.He is mine.I want him in a cage alone."  
Dan heard a cry full of fury and he turn to see Bastian trying to break his cage :

" If your only interest is to have this monster,you better to find him and leave us alone !! "  
Dan give a smik smile and come to this boy :

" I remember you and your bad temper ..I really don't like insolent ones like you mostly when they are my prisonners." He hits him with is whip and Bastian scream in pain.

"Next time you give me a order little insolant..I'll kill you.You are remplaçable."  
He look everywhere around him seeing others children being beaten.

" I don't see him...Where is he..I need him..Alone."

" What was that ? " Evie's voice was trembling then he watched all around him,worried.Two others shots can be heard and he take instinctively her hand,running as quickly as possible.  
Until now,his only goal was to affront and discover who is really Dan,knowing this man knews Clive and Al.But now he just want to escape and forget this place.The heck with them.Evie doesn't stop to asking questions,in a panic,but he want to find the exit and escape from the gunshots that come closest.He see from afar some mens armed shooting fastly,tring to kill them.He can feel Evie becoming tired.

" Keep running ! "

" I'm scared !! "

" Don't stop ! Keep going !!! " He know that Dan is after him.Between them it's was always the game of cat and mouse.But this time,Dan play hardball.But he will survive.He won't be trapped.Not again.He want to avoid human race at all costs.This is just fraud and destruction.Despite the gunshots,he heard screams from the others children.He can't imagine what's happen.Exit seems so far away,everything is closed.A trap..Again.But this is not his fault.This is them...These both traitor.The day he will meet them again..It will be very ugly.  
He just want freedom,he want to fly.That everything could be erased...He seems to find a beautiful light and he shakes Evie's hand stronger.She is short of breath but not him.For this moment he is kinda lucky to not be human.But a simple shot can damage him.The light come to them and he feel it.A other shot and he falls.He is on the floor but can't feel anything...He doesn't understand...Why did he fell ? He turn quickly and see Evie also on the ground,blood on all her back.He feel this time horrible pain througout his body.

" Evie ? " The little girl look up ,tears in her eyes and without delay, he carry her,and run as much fast that he can ,away from the gunshots.He find a safe place,so small safe place,but enough to be protected for a time.  
He sit on the ground and watch Evie who close slowly her eyes.Righ away he shook her and yell, crying all the tears he had :

" No no !!! Stay with me Evie !! Please !! " He raise his head seeing the moon :

" Don't take her ! Not her ! I beg you !!! She must not to die !! She can't leave me alone !! " Evie could not say a word.She die instantly.Nothing left.Evie is no more.  
He stay for a long moment motionless,none expression holding Evie in his arms.He doesn't care about gunshots.About anything.He can't move.He can't think.He stare at Evie without blink.  
Nothing more exist.Until now he heard steps coming to him.He heard pistol's noise near his head.But he still not move.A roaring voice is heard :

" NO DON'T KILL HIM ! " Dan come slowly to him,seeing the boy with this girl,dead in his arms.Her pink dress is bloody.Cruel vision.

" I want you..I'm sorry about what happen to your friend.I could see she was the only one who talked to you.But you don't need her.I'm here my boy."

Suddenly He yell and pounce on Dan,hitting him fiercely,his punch is completly uncontrolled.Dan take pleasure by these shots but he could not think one second this boy can kill him.  
He scream with rage,pain,His bodyand face full of blood.But this time,the blood belong to the more pure and beautiful person he meet in his terrible existence.He kill Dan beating him,until his jaw is totally broken.Finally he turn slowly to the armed mens ,his eyes expressing murderer,and the mens runs terrified.He doesn't follow them.He stay motionless for a while until he goes to Evie and take her gently against him.He cradles her and cry like a lost little boy.

" I won't leave you..I promise you ..We're gonna leave, you and me i swear it...I'm so so sorry.." He stroke her hair,smelling them.She still have her scent of sweet.They are alone in this nightmarish night become so calm and soft.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i'm glad of my work even if my english is still not perfect at all !Hope you won't mad about what's happen but this is fate...Everything is fate from the beginning to the end.Moon can say t.


	21. The forgotten ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End is coming and evrything seems to be wrong wrigh for our puppet right ?..And anyone who was in his way.

_" Revenge.._ Since the beginning,i only dream about that..To them..Since i've meet them..They destroyed everything...These idiots..They are nothing and yet they caused so much pain.."  
He has nothing to loose anymore.From this moment,he is ready to die,through his hatred and grief,while he still can torture them.Basically he didn't want to become like that.Seems to him,It was not his duty.Just to survive in this world.But at what price ? Each time,loneliness become his only compagnion.He was rejected..And now abandoned..She's gone..She is with Mona up there..She should be stay with him,she was his light,his true sun..The one he has always looking for.  
He stroke her cheek,holding her firmly against him.He will stay here as long he will want.But in his mind,a single word resonates : Revenge.

" I will find them.." He whispers,his gaze empty and cold. " I know they are there.." He carries very slowly and gently Evie in his arms,walking above Dan's corpse.All around him is hell.This world is just chaos and mess.Bodies of children everywhere,injured,or dead..But now he search two persons..His two next prey.  
He remembers these first moments with them...Clive and Al.It's seems so distant to him.Like it was a another world into this coffee bar with Al indulging ice creams.Or the dinner at..Adelma.  
It was a another life..But it's a just a lure since forever.He watch again Evie...His beautiful Evie.and then his thirts for human blood resurface.His sense are like awakened...He feel them..He hear them...Yes they are there.He look up and see them,both of us horrifed by what's become the orphanage.He can hear Clive and his stupid high-perched voice :

" Oh god !...We must never come back here ! He is probably dead,carbonized like everyone else ! He is a puppet we know it ! A piece of wood nothing else !...What a mess ! "

" A piece of wood ? So they really don't know him.He is so much more than that.He never felt so much power inside him.He can see them move off fastly from this hell.He smile,his eyes expressing murder.He is ready to have them in a most surprising way.  
He lay down slowly Evie,close to a lantern in the night,covering her like she was just asleep.He whispers simply to her :

" I'll be back Evie."  
He want so much she can hear him.But just the fact to talk to her with these simple words allow him to stay human for just some seconds.He found them,going to their favorite coffee bar.The one when he was with them.Obviously,others people are inside.But nothing will happen to them.This is between him and these clowns.It will be their last night in their favorite place in this world.  
Clive smoke slowly his cigare,enoying each puff,trying to forget for a while what the orphenage has become.And for the first time,Al doesn't eat his ice cream.Both of us are intrigued,disturbed.They can't have money anymore,Dan seems to find a certain value in this boy and now he's death....As the boy...Endingly.  
But Clive can't prevent himself to smile.

" And here were you and me buddy,taking the same pleasure.Even if we're gonna be broke.No more Oddo,no more Dan..This boy has gotten us into a fine mess all in all."  
Al begin to shake trying to speak.Clive sigh :

" C'mon..Talk as you please.And your ice cream will melt idiot."

" Something's...Wrong...."

" Oh really ? I didn't notice ! " Al feel like a freezing cold around him and he raise his eyes to the outside,seeying like a human menacing shadow who doesn't even move.He moan :

" He is here Clive...." Clive think his..Kinda friend and mostly eternal sidekick brainless become crazy,seeing no one.

" I think you should go to sleep.Let's go..We will be back later."  
Al take time to getting up,still trembling,his fear intensifies.Al is not the kind to think but feels.

Clive shakes Al trying to resonate him :

" Stop to shivering there is nothing do you hear me ?? You are in shock after everything happened,so we will leave far away from here and....Well look who's here ! " While talking,Clive notices the boy,who looks like a shadow.

" I can recognize you so easily my boy ! " Clive try to reassuree himself,coming closer slowly.Al try to prevent him.

" You are a real surviver so i can see...Once again,fate wated we meet together.We're gonna take care of you...We are you real family after..Since we found you and now..I swear it..You stay with us."  
Shadow's boy doesn't move until he take Clive's neck and strangle him with incredible rapididy.Al suffocate by anxiety.Clive,with everything he can to stay awake and to speak.But he just can see these eyes...Blue and ice eyes so full of hatred.He's gonna die...He know it.This time this is not a boy or a simple puppet anymore.But a true killer machine.No remord.Just killing with so much violence and brutality as far is possible.He feel his chest being compressed by this powerful iron hand.It's hurt so much that he wish that it's just stop.I wish death is coming.He whispers a inaudible " Sorry.."  
But the boy is not anymore.No more human soul he could create himself.No more feelings.He kill finally Clive breaking his neck,and watch the next second Al his second prey.Al stay petrified like his usual.This boy tranformed into a monster move toward him,his eyes blank,grin ungenerous.Al shakes terrified crying woefully :

" Mercy !! I never wanted all of that !! " He couldn't have time to tell more when the monster show the knife belonged to Clive and cut Al' throat.The poor man fell on the ground,suffering for the last seconds

before to die,his gaze is lifeless,a semblance of fear is left.  
In his head,the word _" Revenge "_ ring in his ears again and again.But it suffice that he watch Evie sleeping forever,so that he can wish struck the entiere world.

 


	22. Moon and Water

He left the bodies,he has gone,far away to forget everything.And stay in this place where he can find peace.Near to the ocean, his only compagny is this eternal moon,so shiny and full...And Evie,in his arms so cold but covered by his body.He hold her very strongly against him trying to not crying and stare at the horizon.The beach is color blue marine and enlighten by the moon and he hear only the noise from the waves.Everything is so peaceful.He wish to stay here with Evie for eternity.He know he will never die ..Not all these way.By bitter cold,or letting die himself starved.He will stay here until the end of time ,like that,seated on the sand..And lonely.Because he's gonna do what Evie would really wanted is something happen to her...Life was a prison to her..And killed her.Her death is her freedom.And she will be linked to the nature.

He look at her one last time saying to her the voice broken :

" Be a mermaid Evie..Go to the adventure.." He cry more and more, he never was such fragile. " Thank you for everything...You are free..You soul is free with Mona.."  
He slowly get up and put delicatly the little girl's body.Evie move away on the water.He close his eyes letting his tears run down.He feel the bright light of the moon.

" What will i become now ? I'm no one...nothing without her." No..He is no more.He can't do anything.

Visions come to his mind,simultaneously horrific and heavenly...Fictif and real.The face excausted and wise of mona...This hot chocolate,so delicious like he was on a soft cloud.Adelma who feed him and tucked him.And Evie....Evie was his light.His sun.

Oddo manipulated him,and sended him to hell ready to abuse him and kill him.He remember all these horrible words before he massacred this monster.The hell of the orphenage apart from Evie and this discovers about the reading.Torture and slavery toward children.Even a idiot like Bastian didn't deserve that.Not really.Yes everything come to his mind.And finally Clive and Al.Their meeting,their so-calling friendship and trust in this coffee shop..And their own death.Maybe Al never wanted all of this,but there is none justice in this world.This is what he learned.  
Everything is transformed into this famous heaven in the nature and he is surrounded of all the people who really loved him.Evie,Mona,even Adelma who was like a mother for a while...Happy childrens and no corrupt.No Moon but the Sun was here.He felt so good,But it's was fake.

Reality hit him brutally.Alone again on the beach,in this cold and dark night.Evie is not here anymore.He just want one thing..Let it go...Leaving with her..Nevermind if he stay under the water for eternity.This is where she belong now.And he will stay by her side.This is what he promised to her.From the moment where he move to the iced water,His head is wounded by a violent shot and he hit the ground.He heard a enraged breath, and a smell of scotch whisky.  
" I told you that i'll find you.." This voice..." And i'll explose your head ! "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short yes but powerful , end is coming really soon and i'm glad about it !!


	23. Dear Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy is ready to go back to his creator...But who is really his creator ? Edward or the Woman..

He looked up still groggy and see this face full of hate,the eyes are red by alcohol.This drunk didn't forgot him.He feel like chased until the end.Without respite.

" Leave me alone.." He simply reply,He doesn't want no more.No more violence.But this man seems to be ready to kill him

" You really think that i'm gonna let you go ? " He laugh until suffocation.He lift again his bottle sreaming with rage and the poor boy totally injured inn his body and soul,managed to avoid the attack with his last bit of strength.There is not way that he'll end into little pieces.This man remind him Oddo.Is the human race so abject ? He watch the moon,so full,big and shining.Like she try to say something to him.To not give up.This is what he want,but his body..made in wood can't move.He hear the unpleasant sneer of the drunk.

" So easy..." If i have to dissapear,it won't be like that.He see now the bottle knowing it can be the fatal blow.This tought give him then miraculous strength and he get up fircing the drunk to fall on the sand.He rush on him,yelling and beat him to death like he did to Dan.He let all his hatred emerge and he cry,continuing to hit.He can't control himself anymore.He is uncontrollable.And he realize how much this si dangerous to himself.He just had murder desires,to harming.He finally stop his act,seeing his iron hand bloody and damaged.All his body is marked with scrapes.No..He is not human.He never was.Just some wood and..She give him a soul to suffer.He watch the corpse of the last repulsing one being he saw on the planet before to watch the sky. He must go back where everything begun.In this house,where his creator wait for him . He is maybe his last chance to stay in this world.He wanted him there,safe.Where nothing bad can happen to him _"his boy"_.But her...This woman told him to discovers the whole world ,and to survive it.But he didn't.He is much more broken.But he must return to Edward.To meet him and take care of him. To his dismay, He feel how much his body is exhausted.He can barely lift up and he try to run but he getting short of breath.How is can be possible..This is so hurtful.But he won't give up.Like a deep despair,to call for help,he'll go back to his creator.He run as much he can,alone in the night like he always has been.

Edward open slowly his eyes,and just see darkness in his house,so empty and sad.Where is his boy ?....He was on his shelf,not finished yet.He feel the tears run down,knowing he's gonna die alone,without his boy.He feel then a cold but gentle hand on his forehead and see a woman who used to be beautiful..But is so scary.She smile to him with compassion. The boy continue to run endless,to the first place of his existence,remembering the way.He is guided until there,and feel the power of the moon accompanied him.He doesn't know why..But he see his short life flash by..It's horrible.

" He will never come back ? " Ask Edward increasingly weaker.He felt something,like his boy could be here for him at the last moments of his life.He hope so much this woman can be his last hope...

" No." She answers fatalistic. " I fear everything is lost. "

Edward accept his fate and let loose by this soothing effect that this amazing creature give it to him. In his mind he heard that calm voice : _" Dear Edward,you were to be good,all the way...You created a unique_ _being.It was be your mission,and it will never be forgetten._ " Edward fall asleep eternally,a few minutes of silence fall apart until the door is pushed violently.The woman turn slowly,smile on her burned lips knowng what's gonna happen. She see him,lying down on his stomach,suffering and totally tired.

_" I'm here...I'm back..Please help me..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last the end is coming,i'm ready to work for the last chapter !!!!


	24. When a puppet wish upon a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boy is confronted with his fate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it !!! at last the story is over it was very hard,a big adventure to me and i'm happy to realize what i always wanted.I hope you will love it.
> 
> P.S : The music boix is this one : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuXACSfzroY

  
She move slowly to him,with her impenetrable icy gaze but still with her smile.He look up and see Edward on the bed.His creator doesn't move.He is pale,and look like a wax statue.Then,deep despair is awakned in him.

" Is he dead ? " He ask to her,weak and tired.She stop to walk,her blue high heels so close to the boy,she's become again master of his destiny.

" Yes." She gently answer.Beside their voice,a loud and scary noise is heard like a big danger is near to come.The house become a morbid place.

" He waited for you don't you remember ? " Oh he does..." " You should have come back and proove that you can live in this cruel world....But you can't.Just look at you.You are the most being sad existed ..ever.Because he never finished you.You will be forever a incompleted work."

He can't say anything..Anymore.He is too exausthed.His only wish is that everything be ended.

" Please..Help me.." She frowns pretenting to not understand.But deep within her she knows it.She know what he beg.

" Help you ? What can i do ? "

"I have lost everything...And i don't have the strentgh to fight again and again..Release me.."

There...This is so good to hear..be free,this is what he always wanted..Flying like a star.

He imagine himself one last time being with all the people who helped and loved him.Edward yes..Of course.This old kind man loved him.He wanted him like his son.Mona,who was like a part of the moon,Like he was sent to be with her until her last breath...Adelma who began to love him like a mother....But abused by this monster who was his husband.But he know he felt she could not hate him to had to kill this monster....And at last...Evie.His friend..His true sun.His love.His only last hope to keep going to live and existing.He lost her..So he lost himself.  
They are all happy all together and he smile,he have fun.Like a child,because in this perfect world he is a real little boy.  
The creature woman come near to him,more and more whispering to him :

" I'm the one who gave you live,and the one who will give you death.Think about my like your star who have watched over you.From the beginning until the end.Do you have one last word little puppet ? "

He roar softly,his gaze full of hatred to her.He know that he lost and that she enjoy this.She is not a star.But a energy,powerful energy.She create and destroy.But him,he is just a puppet.He learned it,despit his failure,his misery.He learned how to act like a human.A damaged boy with a name :

" _Gabriel_..My name is Gabriel."

She smile one more time and create on the wooded floor,a music box and in the same time,she touch the face of Gabriel,and he slowly decompose.The melody blasts very slowly also,while the boy become a wooded puppet incomplete again and be destroyed until there is nothing anymore of him.  
Herself dissapear into a white shining light and join the moon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to read my creation,i talk about this story and mostly this little boy.Named Gabriel.  
> Moon is the last world.Not a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you will love it,it will take time for the next chapter ans the others.I don’t really know what i‘m gonna do.And mostly sorry about my english.I try to work on it and correct some words.Thank you :)


End file.
